


Let Me Feel Your Darkness

by TheDeadMasquerade



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Dark!Bonnie, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadMasquerade/pseuds/TheDeadMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikael manipulates Bonnie into being his own personal weapon against vampires. His main targets: His children. And while they fight to save themselves, one fights just as hard to save Bonnie from both Mikael and herself. Dark!Bonnie. Mikael x Bonnie x Klaus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smells Like Teen Spirit

_The dead leaves crunched beneath her boot covered feet as she walked through the unfamiliar cemetery in an unfamiliar place._

_The thick fog lined the ground that she walked on only added to the uneasiness feeling that dwelled in the pit of her stomach._

_What was she doing here?_

_Why was she here?_

_Bonnie's head cocked to the side in confusion when her feet came to a stop outside one of the many tombs that lined the grave yard._ Pickett  _was the name that was written across the top of the tomb._

_Who was Pickett? The name was unfamiliar to the witch._

_Bonnie went close to the old tomb and looked through the rusted bars that were the window of the door that sealed it off from the outside world. The witch attempted[to open](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/1/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) the doors but a padlock and chain prevented it._

_She pulled on the chains again before she dropped her hand back down to her side. Focusing on the chains and lock, she used her powers to break it and watched as it fell to the ground with a loud crash. Bonnie pushed the doors[open](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/1/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) and slowly made her way inside the dirt and dust filled tomb._

_Her green eyes scanned every surface both out of curiosity and searching for possible threats that may be lurking in the dark room. The room was bare save for a few candle holders and a coffin located in the centre of the tomb._

_Bonnie walked down the small set of[steps](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/1/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) and slowly and cautiously went towards the coffin. When she reached it, her hand came up to brush some of the dust and grime off the lid, but there was nothing underneath it. No symbol, no name no nothing._

_The witch tried to push the lid off the cement coffin but it was too heavy so she stood[back](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/1/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) and raised her hand to make the lid fly off the other side and smash to the ground with a heavy crash that made her flinch._

_The green-eyed witch looked back to the now opened coffin and let out a gasp once she saw what was inside. It looked a dead vampire… but why was it wrapped with heavy chains?_

_Bonnie leaned closer to the vampire to get a better look in the dim light of the tomb. When her hands touched the sides of the crypt, the vampire's eyes snapped opened and caused Bonnie to let out a sharp scream as it lurched up and broke through the chains to grab her and pull her down while its fangs sunk into the flesh of her neck._

xxx

Bonnie shot up in her bed with a loud gasp, panting as she looked around her surroundings and felt instant relief when she realised that it was just a dream and she was still safely in her bedroom.

The teenaged witch let out a heavy sigh and laid back down on her bed, her mind going straight back to her dream.

The vampire in her dream was dead so why was it able to attack her? And why was it chained up in a tomb? Who does that to dead vampires?

Bonnie silently prayed that it was just a dream and not some sort of vision sent to her by the spirits. She really did not want to deal with anymore vampires. The ones in her life were enough (and Caroline aside, she didn't want the others in her life).

A tapping at her bedroom door broke Bonnie out of her thoughts and her dad poked his head through the door, smiling at his daughter.

"Oh, good, you're up," he said and opened the door wider to step inside her room. "Is everything alright?" he asked with a concerned voice when he noticed the mixed expressions on her face.

Bonnie nodded her head and sent her dad a small smile. "I'm fine, just a bad dream," she said and tossed the covers off her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked and sat down next to her.

Bonnie's father was constantly concerned for his daughter and it had only gotten worse since her Grams' died. Shelia was a mother figure for Bonnie, the one she could talk to when she couldn't talk to her father. He wants to be there for her but sometimes he can't. He knows that there is something going on with his daughter but he doesn't know what but he has definitely noticed the change in her. She was no longer her usual bright and bubbly girl, she had turned more serious and mature but more importantly, she had become distant.

His daughter was there, but at the same time… she wasn't.

He didn't know what to do anymore

"It was just a dream, dad. I'm fine," she said and rolled her eyes at his concern.

"Alright, well I'm off to work and I won't be home until late," he said and kissed her on the forehead before standing up. "And don't be late to school first day back, alright?"

Bonnie nodded her head at her dad and watched her him leave her room and she let out another heavy sigh. She knew that her dad knew something was up with her and she knew that he believe that it was being caused by something he was doing and it killed her that he thought it was his fault but she couldn't really tell him what was happening in her life.

It was for his own good. He will be better off not knowing. Lord knows Bonnie wishes the same for her.

She wished that vampire never came into her life and stuffed it up. She wished that she was just a normal girl with normal friends doing normal things. Not fighting for their lives in situations unexplainable.

She wanted it all to change.

xxx

Katherine sent Jeremy back to Mystic Falls while she stayed in Charlotte trying to wake up Mikael but the stubborn bastard wasn't waking up and she had tried everything. If it weren't for his eyes snapping open when she first pushed the lid off, she'd think that he was actually dead but the fact that he wasn't dead just made everything all the more frustrating.

She wanted him to wake up so he could kill Klaus so she could stop running from him. It was getting tiring.

The female vampire let out an agitated growl when her phone began to ring yet again. It was the seventh time in just this hour that Damon had rang her.

He could be so annoying sometimes.

"Come on, Mikael, wakey wakey," she said as she dangled a live mouse over his head. She couldn't really blame him for not waking up for a mouse, she certainly wouldn't.

"Wake up!" she yelled and slapped his face but still nothing.

When her phone rang again, she gave in and answered it.

"What?" she greeted Damon in an annoyed voice and dropped the mouse onto Mikael.

"I've been trying to contact you for hours, what the hell is going on?" his said.

"I can't get him to wake up," she replied and got up from her knelt position besides the tomb and walked towards the door to get some air. "I've tried everything and still nothing," she added and watched as a man with flowers walked across the grave yard. Without another word to Damon, Katherine hung up on him and walked out of the crypt and made her way to the man.

A quick snap of the neck was all it took for the man to fall to the ground and she dragged his body back to the crypt with ease. She hoisted up the body and through it half in the tomb and made a clean slice in the neck with her nails and let the blood drop onto the sleeping vampire below.

The blood dripped into the vampire's mouth and Katherine could see the colour returning to his face. He began to shift and said something that was so soft and so hoarse that she couldn't understand it.

"What?" she asked.

"Get it away from me," he managed to get out clear enough for her to hear.

"You need to drink," she said to him.

"Get it away," he repeated and Katherine let out an annoyed sigh and tossed the body to the ground.

"There. Happy?"

"Thank you," he murmered.

It confused her that he didn't want to drink human blood. There is no way that he could kill Klaus on an animal blood diet. The doppelganger vampire looked back down to the Original vampire and was annoyed to see that he had gone back to sleep.

 _This is going to be a long night;_  she thought to herself as she slid down to sit on the floor with her back against the cold, cement wall.

xxx

Bonnie stood out the front of the school with Elena and Caroline. Neither of the girls really wanted to go back to school, but they figured it was for the best and it would give them a distraction, a normal distraction at that. Besides, it was senior year. Kind of a big deal.

"After everything that has happened, this really doesn't feel as good as it should," Bonnie commented to her two friends.

"We can't let all that get in the way. Yes, Prank Night was a complete disaster but we've just got to put it behind us and move on!" Caroline said with enthusiasm.

The witch pondered her blonde friend's words before nodding her head in agreement. "You're right! Why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghosts of his ex-girlfriends hinder this experience?"

"Absolutely! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day," Caroline added as the three of them continued to walk towards the school.

"Today's our anniversary," Elena said softly as she came to a stop, Caroline and Bonnie doing the same. "I met Stefan on the first day of school last year," she finished with a sigh.

"Yeah. You win," Caroline said with a sad smile.

"If you don't want to do this then you don't have to," Bonnie said to her friend who shook her head, no.

"No, I need to be here. New year. New life," Elena replied before she continued to walk towards the school, Caroline and Bonnie soon following their friend after sharing a look.

xxx

The three friends soon went their separate ways once inside. Caroline went to go hang posters up for the bonfire tonight; Elena went to speak with Alaric whilst Bonnie made her way to her locker, turning around when she heard Jeremy calling for her.

If she were honest, she didn't really want to speak with him right now. Every time she looked at him, all she could think about was him with Anna and Vicki. She understands that he loved them and that they were tragically taken away from him, but she was a teenage girl and she did get jealous.

She had confessed her love to him… but he was yet to do the same.

"Hey. Happy first day," she said with just a tiny hint of annoyance as she opened her locker without looking at him.

"You're mad," he stated and leant against the locker next to hers.

"I'm not mad," she replied. "I'm just not overly fond of the idea that I'm sharing you with Anna and Vicki."

"I haven't even spoken to Vicki, Bon," he answered.

"But there is still Anna, Jer," she said and turned to fully look at him. "You need to see this from my point of view. You loved both of them and you guys didn't break up, they died and you keep letting them back in," she said in a sad tone.

"It's not like I asked for this, It just happened after you brought me back."

"So this is my fault?" she asked, a little taken back. "I couldn't let you die, Jeremy. I brought you back because Elena would not have been able to live without you and because I love you and I feel like you are throwing all that back in my face," she said and shut her locker a little harder than necessary.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," he tried to reason with her and put a hand on her arm to prevent her from walking away.

"Jeremy… when you see them it's because you want to and I'm sorry but I can't pretend that I'm alright with that because I'm not," she said and brushed his hand off her arm. "I just believe that we should take a break until you decide what you –or who- really want," she said before turning and walking away from him without another word.

xxx

Bonnie soon found out that the rest of the day didn't turn out so well.

Stefan had come back to school to keep an eye on Elena for Klaus which had Elena, Damon and Alaric on edge and Tyler was taking this whole turning into a hybrid thing too well which had everyone concerned, especially Caroline and to top it all off, Klaus' sister Rebekah had also turned up at the school to wreak havoc.

The first day back was so horrible that the teenaged witch was actually looking forward to bonfire and to drink the memories of this day away but as fate had it, Bonnie never made it to the bonfire.

Bonnie was in the hallway of the high school when Jeremy ran up to her with a look of worry on his face. He told her about Matt and Vicki and Vicki's plans to get a foothold in this world.

She could not stop the bitter laugh that escaped her lips when he mentioned Anna.

"You've been talking about this with Anna?"

"She's on the other side, Bonnie! I thought she might know something about it."

"What about? I thought they were all alone over there."

"Somehow Vicki is getting help from a powerful witch," Jeremy told her.

"Another witch was involved and you went to Anna before you came to me?" she questioned with an incredulous look and when Jeremy dismissed Anna, she couldn't stop the anger that she was beginning to feel. "She's here right now?"

"She's just trying to help, Bonnie," he defended the deceased vampire.

A hostile look crossed Bonnie's face. "I can't deal with this right now," she said and turned to storm away from him.

"Bonnie!" he called out to her.

"Matt is going to resurrect his dead sister… so I think I'm going to go and deal with that instead," she sardonically replied and continued to storm away.

xxx

After Bonnie spoke to Matt on the phone she met him in one of the empty classrooms in the school. She leant against one of the desks and watched Matt pace the room.

"Matt, you need to tell me exactly what you did so I can reverse it," she told him after he apologised for what seemed like the twentieth time.

Matt stopped his pacing and faced Bonnie and began to tell her everything he did that resurrected Vicki, Bonnie listening carefully and intently to every detail.

"Can we fix this?" he asked her when he finished telling her everything. He was worried that Vicki might end up hurting Elena before they could stop her.

Bonnie nodded her head at her friend. "It should be simple enough to send her back to the other side," she replied and pulled her grimoire out of her bag and started to flip through the tattered pages.

Bonnie soon found the right spell and asked Matt to start lighting candles and place them around the class room.

"The spell I found is going to block whatever magic is helping Vicki," she informed Matt as he came to stand in front of her kneeling form.

"What do I know?" he asked and knelt down as well, eyes widening when Bonnie pulled out a knife.

"I need your hand," she said and held hers out Matt gives Bonnie his hand (the one without the other cut in it) and she uses the knife to create a clean slice on his palm. "Like I said before, this spell is going to block the magic, and without the witches magic she is only tethered to you and your thoughts, so she will appear here. You'll need to let her go," She looked back up at Matt and her expression softened, she knew this couldn't be easy for him. Vicki was his last true family after his mother left. "Are you ready?"

When Matt nodded his head and muttered a quick 'yeah,' Bonnie closed her eyes and put her hands together and began to chant the spell.

 _At least one thing had been successful tonight;_ she thought to herself after the spell was complete and Vicki had returned back to the other side.

xxx

After Bonnie and Matt parted ways, she decided to go straight home instead of going to the bonfire. She wasn't in the mood anymore. She walked into her bedroom and she threw her bag to the ground with a loud thump before falling onto her bed.

Bonnie stared up at her ceiling, watching the little star stickers glow in the darkness of her room. She didn't even realise that she had begun to cry until the silent tears turned into hysterical sobs.

She just wanted it all to stop.

xxx

Mikael carelessly tossed the Katerina's temporarily dead body to the cold, hard ground of the crypt that he had been entombed in by the Bennett witch. Abby he believed her name to be, a descendant of Ayanna – a close friend and mentor of his former wife, Esther.

The Original vampire hunter walked out of the crypt and into the warm night air, breathing in the fresh air that felt good after being entombed for such a long period of time. The exact length he was still unsure of.

Mikael knew that Katerina Petrova (one of Tatia's doppelgangers) had awoken him to in hopes that he would aid her and the Salvatore brothers in their quest to destroy Niklaus. And he would help (nothing would give him more pleasure than driving a White Oak stake through Niklaus' heart) but first there was someone he needed to find.

Abby Bennett's daughter, Bonnie.

 


	2. Possession

Bonnie Bennett sat alone inside the abandoned witch house, still trying to wrap her mind around everything that had taken place today, or more importantly, trying to wrap her mind around Jeremy kissing Anna. The thought alone was enough to make the witch's skin crawl and it was bad enough that every time she closed her eyes it was all she could picture.

Bonnie couldn't believe that Jeremy would do something like that to her; especially after all she's done. She brought him [back](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/2/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) to life, she confessed her love for him and this is how he repays her? By making out with his dead ex-girlfriend?

The only good thing was that came of this day was that she got to see her Grams again but then she soon had to leave too. Her Grams being around again, even for just a few short hours, was something she'd never forget. Ever since her death she had felt so alone. There was no one who she could talk to about witch craft, no one who could understand as well as her Grams could.

She was not just her grandmother, but her mentor as well and her telling Bonnie that she was proud of her was [a moment](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/2/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) that she'd never forget, but never get again.

And that's all Bonnie wanted, someone to tell her that they are proud of her and that they love her.

Was that really too much to ask?

Apparently it was.

The young witch was quickly growing tired of it all. She always gave but she never received, she barely got a [thank you](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/2/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) for her work. Now, Bonnie never did anything for the recognition, she did it because she felt she had too, and that was okay but after a while she began to feel unappreciated by those around her and the feeling became stronger with every passing day.

Whenever she got a call from one of her friends, her first assumption was that they needed something; and she was right more times than she would care to admit.

Bonnie couldn't even recall the last time Elena called her just to talk like they used to.

Bonnie constantly tried to push the bitterness away, but it just kept flooding back and she couldn't understand why. She loved helping her friends but at the same time she just wanted a real thank you every now and then for her hard work.

The young witch tried to push all these negative thoughts aside and tried to focus on the necklace in her hands. The spell should have destroyed it and she was sure that it did, she saw it melt into the fire but it somehow regenerated itself.

_Kill Klaus_

That was what she heard when the necklace put itself back together.

Was the necklace the key to finally killing Klaus?

It was the sound of heavy footsteps on the floor above echoed through the abandoned house that broke the witch out of her concentration.

Who was here? If it were Damon or Stefan they would have called out by now. Could it be Klaus?

Bonnie's heart pounded in her chest when the footsteps came closer to the [steps](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/2/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) that lead the basement…or more importantly, led to her. When they began to walk down the stairs, Bonnie shot up from the ground and quickly rushed over to the furthest and darkest corner of the room and hid behind one of the rotting cabinets.

The heavy footsteps came closer and closer and soon enough Bonnie could tell that they were inside the room. She very carefully looked around the cabinet but she could only see the shadow of the figure and that wasn't enough for her to tell who it was.

"I know you are here, Miss Bennett," the unfamiliar voice sounded. "I can hear your heart racing."

Bonnie could tell that it wasn't Klaus, but it was definitely a vampire.

"I do not plan on harming you if that is what you are concerned about. I just wish to talk," he said and she could hear him walking around the room. "If I were a threat to you, do you really believe that the spirits would allow me in this house?"

Bonnie was tempted to leave her hiding place and confront whoever it was out there, but she restrained herself. Exposing herself to a vampire is never a good idea, even if there was a chance that the spirits trusted him.

"Very well," he said after she refused to show herself to him. "I shall leave you in peace, but trust me when I say that you and I will come face to face eventually and that I can help you with the problem you face."

His words sent some fear through Bonnie and she nearly sighed in relief when she heard his retreating footsteps and finally left her hiding place when she was sure that he was gone from the house.

Caroline was right, she really did need to stop hanging around this place.

xxx

Mikael left the witch house, their encounter didn't go quite as well as he was hoping but he knew that he would get to her eventually.

He was aware of her problems with the vampires, he knew of her battle with Niklaus and how she came so very close to ending the life that he did not deserve. Mikael knew that Bonnie would eventually come around and do what he needed her to do.

To do what she needed to do.

What she was destined to do.

And if he could not convince her than the necklace certainly will.

Mikael knew that Bonnie had the necklace in her possession, he sensed its power in the basement and by trying to destroy it she had unknowingly activated it.

xxx

The walk back to her car and the drive to her house made Bonnie feel like a paranoid lunatic. She kept looking over her should every second to see if she was being followed.

That guy had really creeped her out. What did he want from here and how the hell did he know who she was? And what problem was he talking about?

She started to feel a lot more safe and at ease when she entered her house where no vampire except for Caroline could enter.

"Dad?" she called out as she dropped her bag on the chair next to the door. "Are you home?" when she got no answer, she assumed that he was still at work. He'd probably call soon anyway.

The teenaged witch pulled her phone out of her pocket and contemplated on whether to ring Elena or Caroline to tell them what had happened at the witch house, but decided against it.

They had their own stuff to deal with.

Bonnie went into the kitchen and pulled out some of last night's take-out from the fridge and while she waited for it to heat in the microwave, she thought back to the stranger in the witch house.

There was nothing even remotely familiar about his voice or his presence (aside from being a vampire of course) and she had no idea how he knew who she was or where to find her.

Bonnie tried to push all the thoughts and memories of the even to the back of her mind as she grabbed her now warm food and went to watch something light hearted and funny on the TV to give her a distraction.

Thankfully, it did.

xxx

Bonnie walked along in a trance like state; she had no control over her feet or sense of direction.

Bonnie had fallen asleep while watching TV and the power inside the necklace had taken over her mind long enough to guide her towards the witch house and when she arrived, the power relinquished its hold on her, allowing her to snap back to reality.

The young Bennett witch felt a little woozy from the possession and when she noticed that she had been led to the witch house, the feeling of dread stirred inside of her.

Why did they lead her here?

"Good evening, Bonnie," came her answer in the voice of the vampire that approached her earlier.

The Original underestimated the call that the necklace would have on her. It was a lot more powerful than he originally believed to be.

The witch's head moved to see an older male, possibly in his late thirties, walk (or more like strutted) through the door of the witch house, stopping a few metres from Bonnie. She tried to get a better look at the man but couldn't due to the darkness that surrounded them.

"Who are you?" Bonnie questioned and a spell was ready on her lips in case the vampire attacked.

"My name is Mikael," he answered and took a few more steps closer to her, the light of the moon glowing down on both of them, allowing her to see him better.

"You," she whispered as her mind flashed back to her dream the other night. It was the same vampire. "You're a vampire."

"I am the father of the Originals," he told her. "And I meant what I said earlier, I do not wish to bring you harm."

"Then why did you lead me here?" She asked and looked over the vampire.

"I did not lead you here, my dear," he answered. "That did," he added and pointed to her chest.

Bonnie looked down to where he was pointing and was stunned to find that the necklace was dangling around her neck.

Bonnie never even took it out of her bag when she got home but somehow it had managed to find its way around her neck…

"That necklace is a powerful object, Bonnie and it led you to me for a reason," he told her.

"What is it?" she asked him curiously.

Mikael smiled at her and Bonnie stayed surprisingly calm when he placed a hand on both of her shoulders.

His smile morphed into a sinister grin that made Bonnie's skin crawl. "We are going to rid the world of all vampires."

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short chapter but thank you all so much for the feedback on the last chapter! And to everyone who faved or alerted and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> The necklace is the one that Elena/Rebekah/Esther wears and significance of it will be explained in the next chapter and I've put my own twist to it.
> 
> Like I said in my previous note, this is an AU story and I just wanted to tell you this now so you don't get confused in the future.
> 
> When Elijah saved Klaus, he kept his word and returned his family but only Finn and Kol because Klaus was going to release Rebekah anyway because of Stefan. So Elijah took Finn and Kol and left but they will be back very soon, so all the Originals are already released in this story.


	3. Deal With the Devil

_"We are going to rid the world of all vampires."_

Mikael's words were running on a constant loop through her head for the rest of the evening.

Rid the world of all vampires…

The young Bennett witch definitely was not the biggest fan of the vampires but committing genocide against an entire species wasn't something that she had on her lifelong goals list. Even still, Bonnie did not have nearly enough power to complete such a task, not that she would anyway considering that her very best friend is a vampire.

So what did she do when he told her his [plans](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/3/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness)? She told him that he was out of his goddamn mind and she started to back away from the ancient vampire with a cold but frightened stare, but his hands remained firmly planted on her shoulders and prevented her escape.

Mikael could tell that his sudden revelation to her had overwhelmed and scared the young witch. He would give her time to [accept](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/3/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) this. He had waited a thousand years for this and he could wait just a little longer.

"I do not expect you to accept this right away, my dear, but I have good faith that you will come to your senses and to do what is right but for now all I ask of you is to not allow anyone to know that you have the necklace, if they ask simply say you destroyed it," he said to her before placing a single kiss to her forehead and disappearing from her sight.

When she was sure he was gone, she released the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. Her hand came up to her chest to pick up the small pendant that was hanging around her neck and she looked down at it with a frown. She never remembered putting it on, she never even remembered leaving the house in the first place.

Bonnie reached behind her neck and unclasped the chain. When the cold metal was removed from her skin, she felt…lighter; like whatever hold the necklace had over her had vanished completely.

She found it all incredibly strange; the necklace and Mikael and his plans for her.

Bonnie stashed the necklace in her pocket and began to make her way [back](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/3/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) to her home. Hopefully her dad hadn't returned home yet. She didn't want to explain this to him.

 _Damn witches,_ Bonnie cursed to herself when it seemed to take forever for her to get home on foot. They couldn't have let her take the car? Nope, they had to make her walk…bare foot at that.

xxx

Bonnie was in her room, wrapped in a dark purple towel as she stared at the necklace that she had thrown on her bed once she finally made it home before she took a [shower](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/3/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) to remove the dirt and sweat from her body, along with the feel of Mikael's lips on her head and hands on her shoulders.

The more she stared at the necklace the more she began to feel the pull of it. She felt an urge to put it on.

 _That can't be good_ , she thought to herself before snatching up the necklace and walking over to her [dresses](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/3/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) and opening one of the draws and tossing the necklace inside, slamming it shut.

She opened another drawer and pulled out some sleep shorts and a top, all the while still trying to shake off the creepiness that both the necklace and Mikael had made her feel.

The young witch slipped on the clothes and tossed the dirty towel into a hamper in the bathroom before she switched the light off in her room and crawled under the covers of her bed and tried to get some sleep, but sleep never came.

In amidst the silence and darkness that fell over her room, her mind found its way back to the earlier events of the day.

Jeremy.

Anna.

Jeremy with Anna.

Her nails started to dig into the flesh of her palms as she willed herself not to cry, not waste her tears on someone who was obviously not worthy of her if they were willing to throw what they had away on a freaking ghost.

None of that helped though. The tears still feel and she was beginning to feel sick and tired of crying herself to sleep every night.

xxx

Bonnie was dragged out of her slumber a couple of hours later by her phone ringing and vibrating against her bedside table.

The teenaged girl groaned as she reached over to grab her phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" she spoke groggily into the receiver.

"Bonnie? It's Sherriff Forbes," she heard Caroline's mother's voice answer back. "I'm sorry to call you so late but I need you to get to the hospital right away," she said and Bonnie sat up in her bed, alert.

"What's going on?" she asked Liz.

"It's your dad… he's been in an accident," her grim voice flooded Bonnie's ear.

The phone fell from Bonnie's fingers and landed with a soft thud against her bed as she felt everything around her come to a sudden stop as the Sherriff's words echoed repeatedly in her head.

Her dad was in the hospital…her dad.

Bonnie quickly pulled herself together long enough to pick the phone back up and mutter a quick 'I'll be there' before jumping out of her bed, throwing on a jacket, unknowingly grabbing the necklace from her draw before running down the stairs and out the front door straight to her car.

The distraught teenaged girl made it to the hospital in record time and ran inside, looking for Sherriff Forbes and found her standing by the counter, Caroline by her side.

"Sheriff Forbes!" Bonnie called out as she hastily made her way towards the mother and daughter. "What happened?!" she asked when she reached them, Caroline immediately wrapping her friend in a tight hug.

"We're still not entirely sure and we won't until after the doctors come out but one of my deputies found him next to his car outside his office. He said it looked a vampire attack," she said in a hushed voice and Bonnie let out a cry as she buried her head in Caroline's shoulder, the young blonde stroking her hair and whispering comforting things into her ear.

"Is he going to be okay?" she said with a muffled voice.

"They don't know. He lost a lot of blood," she answered. "I'm so sorry that this happened, Bonnie," she said sympathetically as she placed a comforting hand on the crying girl's back.

"He's going to be fine, Bonnie," Caroline spoke quietly to Bonnie. "When I get the chance, I'm going to give him some blood. He'll be fine."

"I can't lose him, Care," she cried. "He's all I have left."

"You are not going to lose him, I won't allow it," she replied firmly to her friend before turning to her mother. "Mum, I need to get in there. I have to help him."

It was only a few minutes before a doctor made their way to the three of them although to Bonnie it felt like an eternity.

"Is he going to be okay?" Liz asked when he stopped in front of them and Bonnie found herself holding onto Caroline, preparing herself for the worst.

"He lost a lot of blood and has a bit of a head injury but he will be fine," the doctor said with a smile and Bonnie let out a cry of relief when the words left his lips.

He was going to be okay.

"Oh, thank goodness," she said and felt herself relax a bit at the news. "When can I take him home?" Bonnie asked the doctor and pulled herself out of Caroline's embrace.

"We are going to keep him over night and tomorrow we'll send him for a scan to determine just how serious the head injury is but if all goes well you can take him home within the next few days."

"Can I go see him?"

"He's sleeping at the moment but sure. He's in room fourteen," he told her before pulling the Sherriff aside to ask some more questions.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Caroline asked her and Bonnie shook her head, no. "Okay, I'll wait for you here then," she said and gave her friend a quick hug before watching her walk off down the hall.

xxx

"Daddy," Bonnie softly called out when she reached his room and had to hold back another cry at the sight of her dad looking so weak and frail.

When she received no answer, she walked to the side of the bed and took her dads hand, squeezing it gently. As she looked down on her father's sleeping form, she could feel the anger and the rage welling up inside of her.

She nearly lost the most important person in her life because of a vampire.

Bonnie knew that it wasn't Klaus, he was out of town. Rebekah has no reason to attack her father and she knew that Damon and Stefan wouldn't or Tyler and definitely not Caroline.

So who did it?

Which vampire was she going after?

Which vampire's un-dead life was she about to end?

Bonnie put her hands in her jacket pockets and felt the cool silver of the necklace lying inside. She pulled it out and then she knew what she had to do; who she had to find.

The scorned witch practically ran out of the room and made her way to the back exit, letting the necklace in her hand lead her to where she wanted and needed to go.

To Mikael.

xxx

"Mikael!" she yelled out when the necklace led her to a clearing out in the woods, near where Klaus performed the sacrifice.

He appeared in front of her.

"I'm in," she gritted out. "I want to end all vampires," she finished and watched as Mikael's lips turned upwards in a victorious grin.

"What has brought on this sudden change of mind?" he asked and walked towards her, stopping a few feet away.

"A vampire attacked my father tonight and I want the son of a bitch dead. In fact, I want them all dead," she answered him. "But first I need answers," she added.

"What would you like to know?" he asked and she held up the necklace between them.

"What is this necklace?" she questioned Mikael. "Whatever it's doing, it's never done this before. I'm putting it on and taking it with me without even realising, it calls to me."

"That necklace once belonged to my wife, Esther, then to my daughter and I believe that it found its way to the doppelganger; am I correct?" he asked and Bonnie nodded.

"But none of that answers my question," Bonnie said. "What is the deal with it? How come whenever I put it on I feel so overwhelmed?"

"When you attempted to destroy the necklace what happened?"

"The fire started sparking and I swear that I could hear a voice," she told him.

"And what did that voice say to you?"

"Kill Klaus," she answered.

"What happened was the witches of this house regenerated the necklace by placing their power inside of it along with a message; the very same one that you heard," he replied.

"They want me to kill Klaus," she said and he nodded. "And they put their power inside this necklace for me to use," she finished and he once again confirmed with a simple nod of the head. "Why didn't they just do what they did last time?"

"Last time, the witches gave you're their power. They no longer had it because you did but this time they have simply used the necklace as a talisman for you to access their power when you need to do so. You will only be able to use their power when you are wearing the necklace which is why you must not allow anyone to know you have it," he explained to Bonnie.

Bonnie still felt a little confused about everything, but it was all slowly starting to make sense. The witches are allowing her to access their power whenever she is wearing the necklace, the power she must use to not just kill Klaus, but to kill all vampires.

"Even with all this power it's still going to be impossible for me to kill every single vampire that walks the earth," she said to him.

"It is not as hard as you think, my dear. There is still a lot you have to learn about the Originals," Mikael replied.

"Like what?" Bonnie asked with a curiosity that made Mikael smile.

"Let's just take this a little bit at a time," he said to her. He didn't want to overwhelm her too much by telling her absolutely everything.

"I think I should know this now," she replied back to him. "I want to know this now," she added more firmly.

If she was going after the Originals then she needed to know all she could.

Mikael let out a sigh but complied with her wishes. "Very well; all vampires are part of a bloodline that originated from one of my children. If you kill an Original, their entire bloodline dies alongside them," he told her.

"So by killing just the Originals, we kill all vampires? Just like that?"

"Just like that," he confirmed and took the necklace from her hands, walking behind her and pushing her hair to one side as he placed the piece of jewellery around her neck. "But first you are going to need to practice accessing the power inside the necklace and what a better way to start than to hunt down the vampire that attacked your father?"

"You know how to find him?" she asked, turning around to face him

"Darling, there is not a vampire in this world that I cannot find," he said held out his hand for her to take and she didn't think twice about taking it.

Bonnie didn't care that she was practically selling her soul to the Devil, she just wanted revenge.

Bonnie Bennett was no longer going to be the victim to vampires.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did the necklace explanation make sense?
> 
> Now, I just feel the need to point out that during that last bit, Bonnie wasn't even thinking of Caroline and her vampirism but I am going to explore that factor either next chapter or the one after. Caroline and Bonnie's friendship is going to be one of my favourite parts of this story.
> 
> Is it just a coincidence that Bonnie's father ends up getting attacked by a vampire after Mikael says that he wants Bonnie to kill all vampires? Or do you think he is involved somehow?
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you all for the feedback!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes you find in this chapter and please review!
> 
> Next chapter: Some major dark Bonnie!


	4. Fire and Stakes

Bonnie sat silently and impatiently in Mikael's car outside the hospital as she waited for the Original vampire to return.

He had told her that he needed to pick up some sort of scent of the vampire that attacked her father and in order to get that he needed to see her father to try and pick up any trace of lingering scent to help ease the trouble of tracking the vampire.

"Did you get anything?" Bonnie asked when Mikael finally returned to the car.

"There was a faint scent but it was enough," he answered and started the car.

"You can find him?"

"Of [course](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/4/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) I can," he replied.

It wasn't as though he even needed the scent, he knew who did it. He put the vampire up to it in the first place. It was not his ideal choice but he wanted and needed to prepare Bonnie as soon as possible, he may be a patient man but this was something that could not wait.

It needed to be done.

Bonnie needed to do this.

"The real [question](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/4/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) here, my dear, is… are you prepared to do this?" he asked her.

When she turned [back](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/4/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) to look at him, he could see the doubt in her eyes but he also saw the fire and the determination they held, but hidden behind all that was the revenge. Not just for what happened to her father but for everything any vampire had ever done to her and those she loved.

She was [ready](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/4/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness).

xxx

When the two of them finally tracked down the vampire, Bonnie let out a horrified gasp when it turned around and held a lifeless, limp body in its arms. There was blood covering its mouth and there was no trace of humanity in its demonic eyes.

It wasn't human. It was a monster. They all were.

"You know what to do," Mikael's voice sounded faint and distance even though he was right behind her, hands on her shoulders.

The body fell from the vampire's arms when he grabbed his head and let out groans of pain as she attacked him with a powerful aneurism as she drew power from the necklace around her neck.

The witch knew that she could do this all on her own powers but Mikael told her to use to necklace as it would preserve her strength and not weaken her.

"More," she heard Mikael tell her. "He nearly killed your father, Bonnie."

Bonnie spotted a [medium](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/4/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) sized puddle of water that had leaked from the pipes of the building next to them just a few metres away from where the vampire was rolling around on the floor and she focused on it, picturing the flames, picturing them spreading over and engulfing the vampire in its fiery grasp.

The green eyed witch eased up on aneurism as fire erupted from the water and she tapped into more of the power from the pendant and the fire began to spread, circling around the vampire before finally engulfing the monster in its flames.

A wicked grin appeared on her face and Bonnie found herself relishing in his screams of pain and terror as the flames covered his body, burning and sizzling at his flesh while at the same time trying to put the flames out any way he could by either rolling around or harshly patting at the flames in a similar way that Damon had done so at the carnival when Bonnie had done something similar to him.

His screams and cries died down but she knew he was still alive and the fire went out when she felt Mikael place something hard and rough in her hand, curling her fingers around it. She turned her attention away from the dying vampire and looked down to see that Mikael had placed a sharp wooden stake in her hand.

She looked up at him with a questioning look but he only looked to the vampire who was breathing heavily and painfully as his healing was taking a while to kick in.

"You want me to stake him?" she asked and he nodded his head and led her over to the vampire.

Bonnie knelt down besides the twitching and burnt up vampire, Mikael behind her and his arms came around her helping her to hold the stake properly and lifted it above the heart of the vampire.

"To kill a vampire you need to stake them here," he told her and brought the stake down and plunged it into the heart of the vampire and Bonnie watched as the body began to decay and turn an ashy grey colour before going completely still.

Dead.

Mikael released his grip on her hands and the stake and stood up, offering his hand to her which she accepted and pulled herself up.

"How do you feel?" he asked her and she looked up at him with a smile.

"Powerful," she replied and closed her eyes in peace as Mikael leant down to place a proud kiss on her forehead…and he was proud of her…in a strange, twisted kind of way.

The whole thing was a rush, taking down the vampire; natures abomination. It was something that she certainly would not mind feeling again. She felt empowered and she loved it. And she loved the thought of know that that vampire would never get the chance to hurt anyone else.

"We will need to build up your physical strength," he told her as he led her out of the alley and back to the car. "The skin of a vampire is much more resilient and stronger than a humans, it can make it harder for the stake penetrate them if you do not have the strength."

"Why can't I just use my magic to kill them?" she asked him when they reached the car.

"Magic can sometimes take too long and I have witnessed a few witches who believed a vampire to be dead when they were not. You use your magic to break them down and then the stake to destroy them," he explained to her as they left the scene.

"But a stake will not kill an Original," Bonnie said with a confused look but Mikael only turned to smile at her.

"We have ways to go before we start to worry about my children," he told her. "At the moment we should just concentrate on regular vampires and building up your strength," he finished and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

When Mikael's car pulled outside Bonnie's house, he took her hand – preventing her for leaving just yet.

"Ten tomorrow morning, meet me at the abandoned house and we will begin your training," he told her and she nodded her head. "Now, go get some sleep," he added and placed a kiss to the back of her hand before she got out of the car.

As soon as she walked inside and closed the front door she heard the car drive off. Bonnie went straight to her room and picked up her phone that she had forgotten in her haste to get to the hospital and to her father. She looked at the screen and her eyes went wide.

Twenty missed calls from Caroline Forbes.

Bonnie's eyes went to the clock and calculated that only two hours had passed since she saw Caroline at the hospital. Although it was late, Bonnie knew that if she didn't call Caroline back within the next half hour, her blonde friend would be appearing at her doorstep and knocking down her door.

She pressed the recall button and held the phone to her ear and waited for Caroline to pick up. She was not left waiting long when the baby vampire picked up on the second ring.

"Where the hell have you been? I have been worried sick about you!" Caroline started as soon as she picked up. "You disappeared after you went to see your dad!"

Bonnie thought for a moment about what exactly she would tell Caroline, she could not necessarily tell her vampire friend that she was out with the Original father and tracking down and killing the vampire that attacked her father.

"I'm sorry, Care. I just got a bit overwhelmed and had to get out and clear my head so I went for a walk. I left my phone at home and completely lost track of time," Bonnie explained herself.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked her, her voice a lot softer than before.

"I am now that I know he's going to be okay," Bonnie answered and sank down on her bed, completely exhausted.

"Look, both my mum and I aren't exactly thrilled with the idea that you are on your own so do you want to come stay over here until your dad gets back or do you want me to come over there?" Caroline's concern made Bonnie smile.

"Thanks, but right now I am just so tired that I'm about to pass out so I'll give you a call tomorrow and maybe you can come over tomorrow night?"

"Sounds like a plan," Caroline confirmed and Bonnie could practically hear her smile on the other end.

"Thanks for being there tonight, Care," Bonnie said.

"Of course. How could I not have been?" Caroline replied. "Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow," she added and they said their goodbye's before they hung up.

The witch yawned and stripped herself of her now dirty clothes and crawled under the covers in just her underwear, her mind replaying the events of the day.

What a hectic and emotional day it had been.

She really did not believe that she could have gotten through without being a total mess at the hospital if it weren't for Caroline.

Although people tended to think that Bonnie and Elena were the closest out of the three of them, but it was actually Bonnie and Caroline. There had never been any competition between the two of them like there was between Caroline and Elena and they were both on equal ground unlike herself and Elena where sometimes –as much as she doesn't like to admit it- Elena tends to make her problems and issues overshadow her own.

And ever since the Salvatore's had come to town, Bonnie had found her and Elena unintentionally distancing from each other but she felt the bond that she had with Caroline strengthening with every passing day.

The green eyed witch wouldn't know what she would do without her blue eyed vampire bestie.

That got Bonnie thinking back to what Mikael had told her earlier; about the Original bloodline and how when you kill an Original every vampire from that bloodline dies along with it.

That would mean Caroline.

And even Tyler.

If she went through with this, she would be killing Caroline, her absolute best friend since birth. Dead

She must have been so wrapped up in getting revenge on the vampire that attacked her father that she completely forgot about Caroline also being a vampire.

There was no way that Bonnie could do that. She would never forgive herself if she ever let anything happen to Caroline.

She would have to find out which Original that her blonde best friend had descended and find a way to destroy that Original without actually killing it.

But there was one problem with that solution, Mikael but one thing was for sure and that was Bonnie was not going to let anything happen to Caroline.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or so you say, Bonnie Bennett, or so you say! Mikael can be very manipulative and persuasive!
> 
> I look forward to all the Bonnie/Caroline moments that I have planned for this story, some are sad and heartbreaking but others warm hearted! It's going to be a roller coaster for those two.
> 
> This was a tiny chapter but the next one is going to have a lot in it including; Mikael/Bonnie training session along with other moments, Bonnie/Caroline, The Originals, Mikael/Salvatore's plus more!
> 
> This story will have Klonnie in it, but not yet.
> 
> Pretty please leave a review! I love reading what you guys think! And sorry for any mistakes that appear in this chapter


	5. Enjoyment

"You are late," Mikael said when Bonnie arrived at the witch house an hour late.

"I know and I'm sorry. I had a surprise visit from Caroline this morning and I couldn't exactly shoo her off," she explained apologetically.

"Caroline… your vampire friend?" he asked curiously and Bonnie nodded her head slowly, remembering that she wanted to talk to Mikael about possibly sparing Caroline and Tyler. "Would it not be best for you to keep your distance from her considering our [plans](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/5/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness)?"

"About that… I know that I agreed to this but Caroline isn't like other vampires. She's not evil, she doesn't kill and she has amazing control," she tried to convince him.

"Are you saying that she has never taken a human life?" he questioned doubtfully and Bonnie bit her lip as she thought about the night at the carnival when she discovered that Caroline had been turned. Seeing her lifelong friend next to a dead body with blood all over her face was a sight that took months for Bonnie to forget.

"She didn't mean to," she said quietly.

"But she still did," Mikael said and walked towards her. "And she still will. She is still a relatively new vampire and she will slip. She will want to experience her [full](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/5/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) potential and that will end with great casualties. It is inevitable, every vampire goes through it."

"Did you?" she questioned him and stared up at him.

"Of [course](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/5/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) I did. Like I said, it is inevitable for every vampire. It might not even happen in your lifetime, Bonnie, but it will happen to Caroline, that I guarantee you."

"Maybe if I can find out what bloodline she comes from, I can stop that Original without killing them and Caroline can live," Bonnie suggested.

"You would allow thousands of vampires to [continue](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/5/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) living and be able to kill innocent people just for the sake of one? Would you really be that selfish?"

"Of course not but she is my best friend and she has been there for me through everything. What kind of friend would I be if I let her die?"

"Your friend is already dead, Bonnie. She died the moment she turned. Her personality may be the same at the moment but give it time and she will give in to the urges to kill and she will change, her personality will diminish, leaving nothing but a shell of her former self," he tried to tell her. "My children are no longer the same as they once were and give it time, Caroline will go down that very same road."

"I don't know if I can do this," she breathed and placed a hand on her forehead, inhaling and exhaling deeply as she tried to calm herself down.

"You can," Mikael encouraged and placed his hands on either shoulder. "This is not going to be an easy task which is why we need to build up your strength –mentally and physically - to prepare you for the decisions that you may need to make in the [future](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/5/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness)."

Decisions about killing her best friend…

xxx

"Are you positive that they have awakened him?" Rebekah asked her brother over the phone as she walked away from the cheer squad for some privacy.

"Rebekah, I am at the tomb and he is not here," he answered. "Bekah, you need to be careful, he could be anywhere."

"You should call Elijah; have him return back to Mystic Falls with Kol ad Finn. It will be better if we are all together," the blonde Original suggested. "We can protect each other."

Each Original knew that Niklaus was their father's main target but they also knew that he would not stop after him; he would come for all of them and at least if they were together they could stand a chance.

"Nik, put whatever grudge you have against Elijah aside and call him. This involves all of us, not just you," she told him when she could tell that he was resisting her suggestion.

Rebekah could hear the girls calling her back to practice. "I have to go, make sure you call Elijah and come back to Mystic Falls as soon as you can," she said before hanging up and making her way back to the girls, her fear and anxiety building with every step.

The blonde Original had hoped that when Nik removed the dagger from her that their days of running and hiding were over. She never wanted that life again, she wanted to be free, free to live the life that she had always wanted but could never have and as long as Mikael is walking about, she never will.

xxx

When Klaus had returned their family to him, Elijah had taken Finn and Kol to one of their country houses in England to help them adjust to modern day times.

Klaus had kept Kol locked away for over a century and Finn for over six hundred years and so it had been quite the challenge teaching and showing them around the twenty first century. It took a few months, but the two finally got the hang of things. Kol especially had taken quite a liking to the social media sites and digital cameras (not surprisingly) while Finn was still his reserved and private self, opting for spending time alone rather than out in public. Elijah knew that Finn felt very out of place in the new world but he also felt the same back when they first became vampires. The only time Finn ever felt he belonged was with Sage and who knows where she is. Probably gotten herself staked by now.

But there was one thing that both Finn and Kol were desperate to do and that was to get some kind of retribution on Niklaus for locking them away in a box for centuries. Elijah had made sure the two of them had no contact with Niklaus whatsoever and they were now growing impatient, desperate to inflict some pain on their brother.

Rebekah was another factor, Klaus had informed Elijah that he had finally removed the dagger from their only sister and he relayed that information to Finn and Kol, both of them wanting to reunite with dear Rebekah, Elijah included however, that needed to wait.

He had to get his brothers under control before anything else.

Elijah made sure that his brothers were occupied when he received a call from Klaus, wanting to speak with his brother without interruptions. Since departing from his brother, Elijah had learnt that Klaus would only ring him if it were something important.

"Niklaus," he greeted formally into the phone.

"Mikael is awake," Klaus said, skipping the small talk and getting straight down to business.

"What?" Elijah questioned and straightened himself up, suddenly alert.

"The Salvatore's have awoken him and Rebekah believes that it is best for all of us to stick together, protect each other," he said and Elijah scoffed inwardly.

"You have shown time and time again that you will protect yourself before you protect anyone else, your own family included so why should we help protect you?" Elijah said, unable to hide the spite in his voice. "Do you really expect Kol and Finn to be on your side after what you did?"

"Well, if not for me then for Rebekah. She is scared, Elijah, scared for all of us and she wants us all together. She knows that Mikael will not stop even if he kills me; he won't stop until all of us are dead. Surely Finn and Kol can put aside their grudge if it means saving their own lives," Klaus replied and Elijah remained silent, mulling over his brother's words.

Rebekah was everyone's favourite, she meant the world to all of them. They all wanted to protect her, they always have and this time would be no different.

"Fine, but for Rebekah, not for you," Elijah clarified before hanging up on his brother without so much of a goodbye.

He slid his phone back into his suit jacket pocket and went back to where Finn and Kol were.

"I just got off the phone with Niklaus and it seems he has a bit of a problem," he announced as he walked into the room.

"What? His hybrids aren't giving him enough love?" Kol asked sarcastically, eyes not leaving the television screen and Finn sniggered at his youngest brother's comment.

"Mikael has been awoken," he said, ignoring Kol's sarcasm.

"And we should care about this why?" Kol asked with a raised brow.

"It is not just Niklaus' problem, it is all of ours," Finn answered for Elijah, understanding him.

Finn may have spent six centuries in a coffin but he too had his fair share of running from their father. Three hundred years was plenty for him, he could not imagine what it was like for the rest of his siblings who had been running for over nine hundred years.

Elijah had told them that their father had been put into a desiccated state by a powerful witch that had descended from Ayanna's line and that had caused Niklaus some peace, but now he had been awaken and Finn was positive that Mikael would set his sights on all of them, not just Niklaus.

"But we are not doing this for Niklaus," Elijah spoke. "Rebekah would like for us to come home, she wants us to be together for this and I find myself agreeing. Separated we are vulnerable, together we are strong."

"Well little sister gets what little sister wants," Kol said and stood up from his seat. "And I've been waiting to face Nik," he added with a sadistic grin that nearly made Elijah fear for his hybrid brother.

Finn and Kol certainly were not going to go easy on Niklaus and Elijah would be lying if he said he was not looking forward to witnessing it.

xxx

Bonnie fell back against the rotting wall of the basement, panting and covered in sweat, heart pounding. "I think that's enough for today," she said between heavy breaths.

Mikael had decided to start with teaching Bonnie physical combat which turned out to be much more difficult and exhausting then it looked.

"You did well," he complimented as he came to stand in front of her. "But next time wear something more appropriate," he finished, referring to her current attire of jeans and a tank top. Not exactly the best training outfit but she didn't realise they would be starting the physical stuff so quickly.

"Says the man in a suit," she retorted and looked up at him.

Well, half a suit. In the last few hours, his suit jacket had been discarded and his dress shirt left completely unbuttoned, exposing his bare torso - not that she minded, even though he had years on her she still found him rather attractive.

Quickly pushing that thought out of her mind she rested her leant her head against the wall, closing her eyes for a few seconds. "I think I want to go to sleep now," she said more so to herself than to Mikael but that didn't stop him from replying.

"This is only the beginning, it is going to get a lot more difficult and straining," he told her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"So you've said," she muttered and pushed herself off the wall and slipped passed Mikael and headed towards the stairs, desperate to get out of this incredibly stuffy basement and into the fresh air.

"That's better," she sighed to herself when she was welcomed by the rush of fresh air when she stepped outside of the house.

"Tomorrow I will teach you to properly use a stake along with some other weapons," Mikael spoke as he exited the house not long after her.

"I have school tomorrow," she told him and whipped some of the remaining sweat of her brow.

"We will meet here again tomorrow afternoon," he said, obviously not accepting her implied  _no, not available_ for an answer. "And wear something appropriate this time," he told her once again.

"Tomorrow afternoon," she repeated with confirmation and turned back to Mikael, surprised to see him standing so close to her and noticed that he had redressed himself.

Mikael nodded. "You should go home and rest up," he said. "You did well today," he repeated his earlier compliment and Bonnie smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said in a small voice.

Compliments had become a rare occasion for the witch as of late. Everyone asks and asks but that is it. There is no  _thank you_  or praise of any kind. It wasn't that Bonnie did it for the recognition and appreciation but every now and then felt nice.

She could definitely get used to it.

xxx

When Bonnie arrived home she saw Caroline's car was parked out the front, but the baby vampire herself wasn't waiting outside so she must have let herself in.

Bonnie parked her car and walked into the house. "Caro?" she called out when she shut the door behind her. "You here?"

"In here!" Caroline's voice yelled back.

Bonnie followed the blonde vampire's voice to the kitchen, walking in to see her sitting at the table with Bonnie's father, both with a cup of coffee in front of them.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, surprised to see him home. The doctors told her that with the test they were planning on running he would not be home for at least a few more days. "What are you doing back?" she asked and wrapped her arms around him when he stood up to greet her.

"The doctors said I was doing well and gave me an early release, Caroline was there and offered me a ride home to surprise you," he said and Bonnie looked to Caroline over her father's shoulder, the blonde vampire just sitting there smiling at the father and daughter.

"I'm happy you're home," Bonnie muttered into his shoulder.

"Me too," he said and kissed her hair.

"Will you be staying for dinner, Caroline?" her father asked when he and Bonnie let go.

"I would love to," she replied with a bright smile.

A few minutes later Bonnie excused herself and Caroline and the two of them left the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

"I thought it would be at least a few more days before they would release him," Bonnie said as she and Caroline made their way up to the witch's bedroom. "They said they were going to do tests on him to make sure he was okay."

"Well, they were but the perks of vampire blood a little compulsion can go a long way," Caroline replied and sent Bonnie a sneaky grin.

"What did you do?" Bonnie asked and closed her bedroom door behind them.

"I snuck him a little vampire blood so nothing would show up on the tests and compelled a couple of doctors to let him leave early," Caroline told her. "I thought you'd want him home as soon as possible."

Bonnie threw her arms around her blonde friend in a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered gratefully.

Caroline giggled and hugged her back. "Why do you smell like the boys locker room?" she asked with a scrunched up nose when they pulled away.

"Don't ask," Bonnie muttered with a slight smile and a dismissive head shake before walking over to her dresser and taking out some clean clothes. "I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be back in a minute," she told Caroline and made her way to the bathroom.

Once inside, Bonnie shed her dirt, dust and sweat ridden clothes from her body, wincing slightly from the action.

She turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat before finally stepping in, relaxing as the hot water rushed over her, soothing her already aching muscles.

Bonnie rested against the wall of the shower, letting the steam from the hot water engulf her, eyes closed as her mind drifted. She thought back to her training session with Mikael and back to the previous night when they killed that vampire and she realised one frightening thing, she was enjoying all of it.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…that was chapter 5 and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Just to let you know that I have altered Finn a bit for this story considering that there will be no Esther.
> 
> I don't really have anything else to add here so thank you for all the feedback! I really do appreciate it and I enjoy reading what you think.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes that appear and pretty please review!
> 
> Next chapter: Elijah, Finn and Kol return to Mystic Falls and we have an Original reunion, Klaus gets the crap kicked out of him, Bonnie gets a reality check along with a rather intense moment with Mikael plus more. It's when the story is going to start to really heat up! Hopefully it will be good.
> 
> Just a little reminder that this will be AU, it will only very loosely follow season 3.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Lost

Bonnie and Caroline walked into the Salvatore boarding after school the next day. An emergency meeting had been called and considering that Bonnie was the resident witch, she couldn't exactly say no when Elena asked her to meet with them after school.

Mikael and his [training](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/6/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) session would have to wait. Again.

"What's the issue now?" Caroline asked with a bored and frustrated tone as she and Bonnie took a seat on the couch. Caroline was tired of all the supernatural bullshit lately. For once she'd just like to have normal worries, not ones that are crazy, surreal and life threatening.

Elena -who stood in-between Damon and Stefan in a way that made both Caroline and Bonnie roll their eyes- took a breath before speaking to her two childhood friends. "There is something that's happened and we thought that it was best to let you guys know what was happening," she said.

Bonnie looked to Damon and Stefan and from the looks on their faces they didn't agree. Obviously this was an Elena only thought.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked and looked [back](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/6/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) to her friend.

"We have found a way to kill Klaus," she told them and Bonnie and Caroline exchanged quick looks. "His father, Mikael," she said and Bonnie had to stop her eyes from widening. "Katherine found where he was desiccated and woke him up."

"Wait a second…Klaus' father who obviously is also a vampire is going to kill him?" Caroline questioned and raised a perfectly shaped eye brow at the doppelganger and her two vampire bodyguards.

"Mikael is a vampire but he also hunts vampires," Stefan explained. "He hates what he is. He doesn't drink human blood either, he drinks vampire blood. Drank Katherine's."

"He's basically an anti-vampire," Damon added.

"Please tell me Katherine is dead," Caroline asked hopeful and Bonnie smiled at her friend.

"Unfortunately, no," Elena answered.

"It doesn't kill us permanently," Stefan said.

"Shame," Bonnie muttered, her commented receiving a glare from Elena and the Salvatore's but a giggle from Caroline. "So what is the real [problem](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/6/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) here?" Bonnie asked, getting the topic back on track. "You found a way to kill Klaus, why are you acting like it's a problem?"

"Because, witchy, odds are Mikael isn't going to just stop once he kills Klaus and the other Originals, he's going to come after all of us," Damon said like it was the most obvious thing in the [world](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/6/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) and Bonnie rolled her green eyes at him.

Bonnie repressed her smirk; Mikael told her that killing the Originals will kill every vampire. Damon is helping to kill himself.

"You said he hunts vampires. I'm not a vampire. I don't have to worry about him," she responded and Damon glared.

"He'll come after Caroline."

"And I'll protect her. You I don't give a damn about," she said.

"Bonnie!" Elena chided and Bonnie had to resist the urge to roll her eyes again.

"So why did you call us here? Just to tell us that or was there something else?" Caroline asked Elena and when the doppelganger's gaze hit Bonnie before quickly passing, Bonnie suddenly knew.

"She's hoping that I'll protect Damon and Stefan when the time comes," Bonnie answered knowingly and her eyes remained firmly on Elena. "Am I right?" she asked Elena who looked down in guilt from Bonnie's accusation and Caroline's glare.

"Bonnie, please," Elena almost begged. "I can't lose them," she said softly.

"But you will risk losing me for them? You will risk Mikael coming after me so he can get to them?" Bonnie responded in a voice smaller than she'd have hoped. "They are more important to you than me. After everything we have been through?"

"Bonnie, you know that's not true. You are my best friend. Both of you," Elena replied with a soft smile as she moved closer to Bonnie and Caroline, but the glare she received from the witch stopped her in her tracks.

"If that were true you wouldn't be keeping them around," Bonnie told her and motioned to Damon and Stefan who were remaining oddly silent. "Damon manipulated and abused Caroline and tried to stake her. He terrorised and almost killed me. He snapped Jeremy's neck, he turned Vicki and you still continue to keep him around knowing the danger he is to everyone that you claim to care about!" Bonnie nearly shouted and stood up to face Elena. "And don't even get me started on the killer binge that Stefan has been on all summer with Klaus."

"They have also done a lot of good," Elena tried to defend the two vampires but Bonnie scoffed.

"A few good deeds don't erase a lifetime of wrongs, Elena," the witch replied with spite. "And honestly, you are just as bad for keeping them around," she finished and watched emotionless as Elena's face dropped.

"I think that's enough, Judgy," Damon said and moved towards Elena but before he could reach her he fell to his knees, clutching his head.

She was sick and tired of his nicknames. She gave him enough respect by using his name (Lord knows there were a hundred and one colourful nicknames she could call him) but he could never show her the same respect by using hers. "I really wish I let you burn to death in that building," she said with a voice so dark it shocked everyone.

"Bonnie, calm down," Caroline said soothingly and stood beside her, hand on her arm.

Bonnie broke her focus on Damon and turned to her blond friend who only smiled softly at her. She then looked to Elena who looked shocked, hurt and even a little angry at what Bonnie just did to Damon.

How typical.

Damon and Stefan can hurt whoever they please but God forbid someone hurts them.

"I'm tired of protecting and helping them and getting nothing but a slap in the face in return, Elena. They treat everyone who isn't you like dirt." Her voice dropped as she continued. "Where were you when my dad was attacked by a vampire? Did you even know?"

"Of course I knew. Caroline told me right away!"

"Then where were you?" Bonnie asked again and when she saw Stefan's head turn away from the conversation, she knew. "So being with Stefan was more important than my father being attacked by a vampire?" she questioned with dry amusement.

"I'm just trying to help Stefan," she tried to explain and the witch scoffed.

"And I'm just trying to keep the people I love safe but that doesn't seem to happen whenever they are around," Bonnie retorted. "I still am not able to get my head around why you still want them around. Damon snapped your brother neck for Christ's sake!"

"But he didn't mean to, he was just upset and angry and -"

"Whenever Damon's upset, someone gets hurt. Whenever Damon's angry someone gets hurt. How many more people does he need to hurt for you to see that?" Bonnie stressed and she felt Caroline's hand on her elbow, pulling her back slightly.

"Bon, calm down," she said softly.

Bonnie looked from Caroline and back to Elena. She scoffed and shook her head. She was done with whatever this was they were doing right now. She just wanted to get to Mikael and take her current frustrations and anger out on whatever training session he had planned.

She didn't spare Elena or the Salvatore's any words as she picked up her bag from the seat and walked out of the room and the boarding house, Caroline hot on her heels.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" She asked when they got outside.

"Look, Caro, I just need to be alone right now," Bonnie said and the blonde frowned.

"That seems to be all you want right now, to be alone," Caroline replied with a slight frown. She was concerned for her friend, she had been acting strange ever since that night at the hospital, when she left so suddenly without even saying goodbye. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, honestly!" Bonnie told her with a reassuring smile. "It's just being alone really helps clear up my thoughts."

Caroline, still not entire pleased with the idea of leaving her friend alone right now, nodded her head. "Well, I will be at the grill with Matt and Tyler. Call us if you need anything," she said and Bonnie smiled and muttered a quick thank you before embracing her friend in a hug.

"You're the best Caro," Bonnie said when she pulled away and Caroline smirked.

"I know, don't need to tell me," she said and the witch laughed and unlocked her car. "I'll see you tomorrow," Caroline said as Bonnie climbed into her car.

Bonnie and Caroline parted ways soon after, Caroline heading into town while Bonnie heading to the woods, or more specifically, the witch house where Mikael would be waiting and would no doubt be pissed that she was late. Again.

xxx

Elijah and Rebekah stood back and watched in amusement as Kol and Finn simultaneously attacked Niklaus. Kol had stabbed a dagger through the hybrid's back while Finn drove one through his gut, both taking enjoyment in their brother's pained cries.

Both daggers were removed at the same time, the weapons dropping to the wooden floor below with a loud  _clank_ and Kol took a hold of both Niklaus' arms, pinning them behind his back as Finn delivered a powerful blow to his head before both brothers combined their strength, throwing Niklaus through one of walls in the newly renovated mansion that he had acquired.

"It's just wonderful to have the family back together," Rebekah commented to Elijah, smirks plastered on both their faces. Niklaus deserved this and so much more what he had done to them.

Kol and Finn watched with joy as Kol went crashing through the wall. It was also then that Elijah stepped in to stop it. They had more pressing matters to attend to and they couldn't do with if Finn and Kol destroy the entire mansion by throwing Niklaus around like a rag doll.

"Enough!" Elijah bellowed, getting the attention of all of his siblings. He faced Finn and Kol. "You two can return to this later but right now we need to assess the situation at hand and what we plan to do about father," he said to them.

Both Finn and Kol looked disappointed (Klaus looked grateful) but nodded, understanding that they need to deal with their father before he killed them all.

"I just had this place renovated," Niklaus muttered with an annoyed voice and picked himself up from the rubble, dusting himself off.

The rest of them ignored their hybrid brother and Rebekah looked to Elijah. "Do you think he is here in Mystic Falls?"

"If not he is somewhere close by," Elijah answered.

"Possibly watching," Finn added.

Out of all of them, Elijah and Finn knew their father the best.

"The Salvatore's and Katerina woke him up, he will contact them eventually," Nik said when he finished dusting himself off. "If not already," he muttered.

"Well then we take one of them," Rebekah said. "See what they know, torture it out of them if we have to."

"I'm okay with that," Kol said and shared a sinister smirk with his sister.

"Maybe we should just monitor them for now," Elijah suggested and Kol frowned.

"That sounds boring," he complained.

"If we find nothing out then we will resort to more extreme measures," Elijah said and resisted the urge to roll his eyes when the smirk reappeared on his youngest brother's face.

"I vote Elena!" Rebekah said with a vicious grin and Niklaus rolled his eyes at his sister. She was obviously still not over the fact that she lost Stefan to the doppelganger.

"Elena is off limits," Klaus said and Rebekah pouted. He wasn't going to let his sister torture and no doubt kill the only source that could create his hybrids.

"Rebekah, you keep an eye on Matt and Caroline, I will watch the Salvatore's and Elena and Klaus you watch Bonnie and get your hybrid, Tyler to keep an eye on Elena's brother, Jeremy," Elijah said to Rebekah and Klaus who nodded.

"What about the history teacher?" Klaus asked.

"He'll either be at the school where Rebekah will be or near the Salvatore's were I will be," Elijah answered his brother.

"The witch has been kind of distant lately and she's on the outs with Elena," Rebekah said, more so to Klaus. "I overheard Matt and Caroline talking about it earlier." She turned her attention to Elijah. "Do you think it's possible that Mikael has contacted her at all? She's a Bennett after all."

"If she has we will discover it soon enough but no doubt the Salvatore's have been," he answered his sister before turning to Finn and Kol. "Kol, you will help Rebekah and Finn you come with me."

Only when their lives are in danger can all of them get along and listen to each other. It sometimes made Elijah wish their lives were in danger more often; he truly did miss his family. They used to be so close.

xxx

"If you cannot be bothered to turn up on time why bother turning up at all?" Mikael spoke with annoyance when Bonnie finally showed up at the witch house.

"Elena called an emergency meeting. Couldn't exactly say no to that could I?" she spat out and dropped her bag against the dusty floor.

"About me I presume," Mikael said and studied the witch for a moment. He could notice how tense she looked.

"You presumed correctly. They think that you will turn on them when you kill Klaus," she told him.

"I won't have to come after them. Killing the Originals will kill them," he said and Bonnie laughed a little.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to tell them that," she replied and removed her jacket, tossing it aside. "Especially Damon," she gritted. Since that meeting her hate for the blue eyed Salvatore had only grown stronger.

"At least you are dressed more appropriate this time," Mikael commented on her attire before continuing their conversation. "I trust you did not mention about meeting me?"

"Secret's safe," Bonnie muttered and tied her hair up into a rough pony tail before making her over to the table that Mikael had set up all the weapons on and reached for one of the stakes.

"What's wrong?" Mikael asked, stopping Bonnie from picking up one of the stakes. He could tell something was bothering her and he needed to know what.

"Nothing," she snapped and snatched her wrist away from him.

"What else was said at that meeting?" Mikael questioned.

"Nothing. I just discovered how much I really mean to Elena is all," she answered him, the spite clear in her voice.

Mikael stopped his smirk from appearing on his face. He could use this to his advantage. Separate her from her friends; after all, they were the only thing standing between her and what he wanted her to do.

And it would save him from having to do it himself.

"What was said?" he asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want to forget about it and get on with this," she said and reached for the stakes again but he stopped her for the second time. She sighed, knowing he wasn't going to allow her to let this go. "It wasn't so much what she said, she didn't say much. That was the problem, I accused her of something and she didn't even try to deny it. She knew my dad had been attacked but instead of being there for me she was too busy being there for Stefan."

"And doesn't that say it all?" Mikael said and Bonnie looked up at him. "Your friend would rather comfort a vampire than comfort her best friend who's loved one had just been attacked by a vampire."

"I know," she replied softly, looking away from Mikael and down at the ground. She'd had this feeling for a while and she'd been trying to push it out and ignore it but now, after today, it had finally got out and she was beginning to believe it.

She had lost Elena.

She lost her best friend to vampires.

Elena had chosen them over her.

Bonnie felt a wetness trickle down her cheek and drop to the floor. She had started to cry. Before she could even lift a hand to wipe the drops away from her eyes, Mikael's index and middle finger touched under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Stop your crying," he said gently, his other hand brushing the tears from her soft cheeks. "They do not deserve your tears."

"I've lost her to them," her voice broke slightly as more tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm losing everyone to them," she said and the tears began to fall down her cheek as she looked away from Mikael but he stopped her by pulling her into his arms.

"I don't want to lose anyone else to them," she cried into his shoulder as his hand moved soothingly up and down her back.

The Original vampire hunter was not one to comfort somebody, but he needed Bonnie to trust him, to confide in him when needed and right now, as he held the crying witch in his arms, he knew. He knew that it was all going to fall into place because he had her right where he wanted her.

She was alone, vulnerable and with a seething hatred for the vampire race, but there was still one thing standing in his -no, their- way, and that was her other friend, the vampire one.

Caroline Forbes.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter 6! I hope you liked it!
> 
> For all the Elena fans that are reading this, I'm not intentionally trying to make her look bad, it's just that Bonnie and Elena are so close that if Bonnie felt that she lost Elena to vampires (Damon and Stefan) it would kind of push her to Mikael to get her back in a way if that makes sense :)
> 
> Thank you for all the reviews!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes (I didn't edit this one) and pretty please leave a review!
> 
> Just a little warning for the chapters to come, Bonnie very well might piss you off and annoy the crap out of you and if you don't want Bonnie to go dark maybe don't read this, because it will most definitely have dark!Bonnie.
> 
> I hope you liked this one!
> 
> Next chapter we have some Klonnie ;) and Mikael attempts to get inside Bonnie's head to turn her against Caroline and he can be very persuasive but she's not going to give up on Caroline too easily (so don't worry and no she's not going to die just in case you were wondering!) plus more!


	7. Klaus

_Bonnie walked through the school hallways. The usual crowded hall filled with the chatter of the students was empty and eerily quiet, the only sound coming from her footsteps echoing through the hall._

_She looked around the hall. Her eyes scanning over the locker covered walls, the roof and then the floor and she found some kind of droplets on the ground. Bonnie crouched down and inspected it further; she didn't need to get any closer to see that it was blood. The witch frowned and stood[back up](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/7/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) and she caught sight of more tiny blood drops. They seemed to be forming a trail._

_The witch followed the trail, looking around her surroundings constantly to[check](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/7/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) for any signs of danger or the source of the blood. Bonnie would have believed that it could have been caused by a nose bleed if the spots didn't start to increase in size until finally looking like smudges._

_Like someone had been dragged along the floor, smearing the blood all over._

_Bonnie gulped as she spotted a considerably large puddle of blood seeping under the door of one of the class rooms. The closer she got to the door, the harder her heart began to pound and the more she began to hear._

_It sounded like whimpering, like someone was scared and in pain._

_Her instincts as a witch, as a protector kicked in when she heard that and she pushed[open](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/7/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) the class room door._

_A sound between a gasp and a scream passed through her lips when she was hit with the sight before her._

_Bodies of her classmates, dead or dying sprawled out all over the room and in the middle of them all she stood, hair dishevelled and laced with blood, the thick crimson liquid also smeared all over her face and clothes._

" _Caroline," Bonnie whispered, mortified by what her best friend had done. She turned their class room into a slaughterhouse._

_The blonde's attention turned to Bonnie, seemingly noticing the witch for the first time. Bonnie's hear began to beat rapidly as she saw the veins appear around Caroline's eyes and a pair or sharp, white fangs descending._

" _Caroline," she tried again, firmer this time as she tried to get through to her friend without showing the fear she felt._

_A low growl rumbled in the blonde vampire's chest as she took a predatory step towards Bonnie, causing the witch to take a step back, nearly tripping over one of the many corpses. Bonnie nearly sighed in relief when Caroline stopped approaching her, all traces of her vampire face disappearing (save from the blood she was covered in)._

_Bonnie gave a small smile, Caroline recognized her._

_Her smile was gone as quick as it came as the blood covered blonde suddenly appeared right in front of her. Bonnie caught a quick glimpse of the sharp fangs before her friend brought them painfully down on her neck, biting and tearing through the skin making Bonnie scream in pain._

_A few[seconds](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/7/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) later she was dropped carelessly to the ground, still bleeding, barely alive but able to see Caroline tear into one last victim before she blacked out completely._

_Dead._

xxx

From outside Mikael could hear Bonnie's sharp gasp as she awoke from her dream, one that he had sent her. He could hear her heart beating erratically as she tried to shake off the dream, hearing her repeat it over and over again as she tried to calm herself down and will herself back to sleep.

He could not talk to her about Caroline. Anything he would say she would not believe so he had to show her, show her what will eventually become of her best friend. She would not stay the 'good' and controlled vampire forever. From what he has heard, Caroline had not fully experienced her vampire nature and eventually she will want to.

Mikael needed to make Bonnie see that, believe that. He couldn't afford any outside influences pulling her away from him; he needed all of her for this.

xxx

Bonnie sat at one of the booths in the  _Mystic Grill._ She had some time to kill before she met with Mikael later that afternoon and she found herself avoiding Caroline after her dream last night so she decided to do some work on her overdue Calculus homework when someone slid in the seat across from her. She didn't even need to look up to see who it was, she could feel him.

"What the hell do you want?" she questioned as she finished off one of the problems she was working on.

"Ah, Bonnie, just as friendly as ever," he replied sarcastically and Bonnie glared at him.

"What do you want?" she asked again, this time putting emphasis on each word in hopes to get her point across.

"Tell me, Bonnie, do you know anything of Mikael?" he asked and made himself comfortable in the booth.

"Only what Rebekah has told Elena," she answered, scribbling down another answer to her homework. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason, just curious," he answered.

"But I do hear that he has been woken up," she started and put aside her work to focus on the hybrid. "And that he scares the shit out of you," a smirked tugged at her lips.

"My, my, Bonnie, something has certainly changed in you since we last met," he spoke and leant forward, his elbows resting on the table. "What happened, lovely?"

"That is none of your concern," she replied, picking her pen back up and refocusing on her homework.

"So something did happen?"

"Is there a reason that you are here right now?" Bonnie questioned, throwing her pen down on the book in frustration and glaring at him. "Because I'm kind of busy right now."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "If I'm not mistaken you are being more hostile than usual."

"And you are being more annoying than usual," she shot back.

"He's contacted you hasn't he? Mikael," Klaus said abruptly and Bonnie hoped that her face and heart rate remained calm.

"Why would he do that?" she asked. "What would he want with me?"

"I don't know, you tell me," he replied.

"Tell you what? I've never met him before, I don't even know what he looks like but because I hate you I'm suddenly working with him?"

"Well I would imagine he would ally with the Salvatore's and considering that you are their weapon-

He was interrupted by a light bold nearby shattering. Both their heads turned to the smoking shards.

"Did I do that?" Bonnie found herself wondering out loud.

"I must have hit a nerve," he smirked and turned back to Bonnie. "Have a falling out with the Salvatore's did we?"

"I'm not their anything and from now on they are on their own," she said and began to put her things away in her bag.

"Leaving so soon?" he pouted.

"I have other, more important things to do than sit her with you," she replied and slide out of the booth, adjusting her bag strap on her shoulder but before she could walk away Klaus was in front of her, hand curling around her arm.

"Let go of me," she demanded but of course he didn't listen.

"If Mikael does approach you, be careful," he told her in a voice that Bonnie found surprising sincere. "He's dangerous, more so than I am and I would hate to see you getting caught in his web of terror."

"You know what? I would love to be there when he finds you. I would love to see the look on your face but most of all I would love to be there when he drives that White Oak stake through your heart," she hissed and tore her arm from his grip and strutted away from him without a second glance.

Klaus waited until Bonnie left the grill before he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, dialling Elijah's number.

"Niklaus," his older brother's voice sounded into his ear.

"It's Bonnie," he said. "Mikael's using Bonnie."

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Klonnie scenes are going to really pick up from here as he tries to figure out what Mikael and Bonnie are up to – well aside from trying to kill them of course.
> 
> This is just a small filler chapter to keep you going because I may not get to update for a while after today (I'm rushing to get this one out so I had to cut it short) but to make up for that the next chapter will be much longer.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and pretty please review!
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> It's going to be a big one! More klonnie, Bonnie/Caroline tension, Bonnie meets Finn and Kol, Bonnie and Mikael's relationship grows (just curious – I haven't decided yet but who objects to anything romantic happening between them?), plus a lot more and later on in the story there will be an unexpected friendship blossoming (hint: Bonnie is not one of the parties).


	8. Decisions

Avoiding Caroline was becoming a lot more difficult for Bonnie, especially when the blonde vampire had begun to notice that something was off but Bonnie just could not bring herself to face Caroline.

She knew that it was pathetic that she was avoiding her best friend just because of some trivial dream that hopefully meant nothing, but she couldn't help it. Given her [current](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/8/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness)predicament with Mikael wanting to purge the world from vampires with her help she just couldn't face her vampire friend.

Part of her had begun to think that maybe it was best to keep her distance from her childhood friend – save herself some pain she'll feel when the time came and all vampires died, Caroline included – but she felt that was selfish of her and she still could not [accept](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/8/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) the fact that her actions would result in her best friend's death.

Why she was still with Mikael, she'll never know. Vampires were not her favourite thing in the world – least favourite to be honest – but she didn't exactly want to kill all of them. Some were good, right? Some didn't enjoy killing, some didn't even have a choice in the matter. Like Caroline, it just happened.

They didn't deserve to die. But they were going to - and all because of her.

Bonnie knew she didn't have to go through with this; Mikael was not forcing her to do this. Deep down inside, she knew it was what she wanted. Mikael had given her an offer, one that she'd been waiting for and she'd accepted on her own free will.

She was well aware of what would come of her actions; the death of some of her friends – people she'd known her whole life but she'd taken it anyway. She claimed that she would find a way to save them but did she really mean that?

Bonnie didn't know anymore. The only thing she was sure of right now was that she was enjoying the power Mikael was giving her, she even enjoyed the attention. Bonnie wouldn't lie, she had been craving attention lately. After everything with Jeremy and her friends, not to mention her home life – her Grams dying, her mother abandoning her at a young age and her father who was barely home anymore, she just wanted someone to be there and right now that was Mikael.

He was the one paying her attention; he was the one teaching her what she wanted to know. There was no question he hadn't been able to [answer](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/8/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness) her. She enjoyed spending time with him, she enjoyed their training sessions.

But even then she still had those concerns playing in the back of her mind – she needed to get rid of them somehow but she had no idea what to do. It would just be so much easier if the life of her best friend wasn't on the line.

xxx

The Mikaelson siblings all sat around the room, waiting for Klaus to return.

Elijah had told Rebekah, Finn and Kol that Klaus had figured out that Bonnie was the one that Mikael had been using – for what they still don't know but knowing who it is he was using was a start. Now they could come up with a way to get Bonnie away from Mikael without their father growing suspicious that they knew.

"So he's sunk his claws into the witch then?" Rebekah asked as soon as Klaus entered the room. "Can't say I'm surprised given his history with Ayanna after we were turned," she muttered with a bitter tone.

Ayanna was always against their parent's plans to go against nature to create what they are today and when Mikael discovered what a terrible mistake they had made he turned to Ayanna for help to right what he and Esther had done but she refused. Claiming that he must live with the consequences of their decision to turn into abominations and if he wanted to fix it – he'd have to do it himself.

That was also the day Mikael killed Ayanna in a fit of rage.

Even after turning Ayanna was still kind to Rebekah, it hurt to know that her father had killed her because of something that was his fault.

"How do you know it's Bonnie? Did she say so?" Elijah questioned his brother after the hybrid poured himself a glass of blood.

"She didn't need to," he answered after taking a sip. "As I'm sure you are aware, Elijah that Bonnie can be a bit arrogant and full of herself at times. She gave it up without even knowing," he chuckled and sat down next to Kol.

"What did she say?" Finn jumped in, sitting up to rest his elbows on his knees.

"We know that Mikael has a stake that he made from the White Oak Tree before we burnt it to the ground and although the Salvatore's and Katherine woke him up he would not have told them of the stake until he was ready to use it but Bonnie knew about it. For her to know, Mikael had to have told her about it," Klaus explained to his siblings.

"Is that really enough to know for sure?" Rebekah responded. "I told Elena of the White Oak tree and how we burnt it because it was the only thing that would kill us – maybe that's how she knows," the blonde tried to reason but her brother shook it off.

"No. I know it's her," he said. "I don't know what it was but there was something different about her – something was off," his voice faded out as he thought back to his conversation with Bonnie.

It wasn't just that but when he first mentioned Mikael, he could hear her heart rate increase. If she wasn't with him – she definitely knew something but he was certain she was working with him.

"So the plan is to get this Bonnie away from Mikael without him suspecting that we know what he's up to?" Kol pieced together and Klaus nodded.

"I'll handle it," Klaus spoke.

"Like she's going to listen to you. You tried to kill her," Rebekah laughed and Klaus glared.

"Oh, I like her already," Kol grinned and Klaus' glare turned on to him while Elijah and Finn shook their heads at their younger siblings.

xxx

"Why is it whenever you show up you are either late or distracted or both?" Mikael questioned after another failed attempted at harnessing the magic of the necklace.

Bonnie's stance relaxed and she opened her eyes to look at him. "I'm not distracted," she defended. "And I wasn't late either."

"Number one, you are a terrible liar and number two, harnessing the magic of the necklace should not be a hard task and the fact that you have failed to do it twice now proves that you are distracted," Mikael countered and Bonnie glanced away from the Original. "For once I would like for you to be focused and ready so tell me what is going on," he said and Bonnie's gaze snapped back to him.

"You want to know what's going on?" she asked him doubtfully.

"If it gets you more focused and relaxed – yes," he replied and placed one of his hands on her lower back, leading her out of the witch house and into the wood for some fresh air. "I'm not just here to teach and train you, Bonnie," he said to her once they were outside. "You can talk to me whenever and I will listen."

Bonnie didn't really want to tell Mikael about her tension with Caroline. She'd rather sought that out for herself and honestly she didn't think she'd be able to take Mikael's response to that because she had a feeling she'd know what it'd be.

_It's because she's a vampire and it's bound to happen sooner or later._

She didn't want to hear that.

"Klaus spoke to me earlier – when I was at the grill," she told them as they walked through the woods at a slow pace. "Asking what I knew about you."

"And what did you say?" Mikael asked - hands behind his back as he walked alongside her.

"Nothing," she replied and pushed some loose hair behind her ear. "But I think he knows something."

"Why do you say that?"

Bonnie shrugged and played with the sleeves of her jacket. "I don't know. Just the impression I got from him."

"You needn't worry, I've known Niklaus for many years and that boy doesn't know much at all," he said with an uncharacteristic roll of the eyes and Bonnie let out a small laugh. "Is Niklaus all that is troubling you?"

A frown reappeared on Bonnie's lips. "No but I'd rather deal with this one on my own," she replied honestly.

Mikael knew very well what the other thing was, it was Caroline. He had planted the seed in her mind when he gave her that dream and it was growing at a rapid pace – much quicker than what he expected. He wouldn't push the matter though; he would leave it to her and with a few nudges in the right direction from himself he'll have her right where he needs her.

All alone.

xxx

Bonnie hurried out of the school the next day, successfully avoiding a confrontation with either Caroline or Elena. Bonnie had made sure she arrived at each class at the last minute and left before either girl could catch her.

Bonnie made it to her car and unlocked it but as she opened the door a hand shot out from behind her and slammed it shut again. The witch inwardly sighed when she noticed the perfectly manicured hand.

Caroline.

"What the hell is your problem, Bonnie?" the blonde vampire snapped and removed her hand from the car door and stepped back when Bonnie turned around to face her. "I've spent all day trying to figure out what I've done that's made you ignore me but I can't think of anything. I've been nothing but supportive of you and have looked out for you and now you're acting like I don't even exist."

Bonnie knew Elena understood why she was ignoring her, Caroline however was confused by Bonnie's actions and the witch could also tell that what she was doing was upsetting her blonde friend (if her snapping at Bonnie wasn't already enough). She couldn't blame her. Caroline had been nothing short of supportive of Bonnie the last few weeks (her whole life actually) and Bonnie was now treating her like crap.

"Just tell me what the hell is going on with you. I can tell that this has nothing to do with your father or with Elena and the Salvatore's so just tell me and maybe I can help," Caroline almost pleaded and placed her hands on Bonnie's arms.

Bonnie bit her lip, calculating what she was about to say and making sure not to give too much away. "There is something going on in my life right now and you're right it has nothing to do with my dad or Elena but it has really impacted me and I need to sort it all out and I need to do it on my own," she told Caroline but could tell the blonde was not impressed with her response. Obviously wanting something more detailed.

"Why can't you just tell me what it is?" Caroline asked gently, hands dropping back by her sides.

"Because it's something that I need to deal with on my own – I can't have any outside influences affecting my decision," she answered and Caroline frowned.

Caroline could understand where Bonnie was coming from but she couldn't understand how completely avoiding her would help her come to whatever decision it was she had to make.

Did it have something to do with her? She couldn't even bring herself to ask that question unless she was sure the answer would be a no.

"Okay, I get it," she said, her disappointment evident in her voice as well as her eyes and if there was one thing that Bonnie could never deal with it was disappointing Caroline.

"I'm sorry, Caroline," Bonnie started but Caroline cut her off.

"No, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow," she said and gave Bonnie a quick hug before making her way to her own car without throwing a single glance back.

Bonnie let out a heavy sigh before turning back to her car but was once again interrupted.

"Mikael wouldn't have anything to do with this big decision you need to make, does he?" she heard Klaus ask from behind her before she even had a chance to open her car door.

Bonnie groaned and turned around to face him, eye brow rising at the men either side of him. "You brought your hybrid cronies with you?"

The youngest out of them scoffed while the other held a stoic expression.

"Miss Bennett, these are my brother's. Finn and Kol," he introduced, pointing to each one respectively.

"And you brought them with you why?"

"I just thought you'd like to meet the rest of the family," Klaus replied and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You thought wrong now please leave me alone, I'm not in the mood for your crap," she said.

"Ah yes, you're little spat with your friend – Caroline, is it?" Bonnie didn't answer but he continued on anyway. "After our little conversation from yesterday, one can't help but wonder what this big something in your life is."

"It's none of your concern that's what it is," she replied.

"Certainly sounds like she's hiding something," the youngest one jumped in with a smirk.

"And who asked you?" Bonnie spat.

"Your heartbeat sped up when our father was mentioned," the other one spoke.

"Your father, not mine," Klaus corrected him but no one paid him any attention.

"Maybe because I don't feel comfortable being interrogated by three vampires," she retorted with a glare.

Bonnie could feel herself getting worked up and she needed to get away from them before she exploded. "Please just leave me alone." She felt weak for begging but she needed them to leave.

"He's already gotten to her," Klaus said low enough for only his brothers to hear.

Klaus may not have known Bonnie very well but the signs of emotional duress that she was giving off whenever he approached her about Mikael (even if she weren't aware of how she was acting) was proof enough that she'd been in some sort of contact with them.

He told his brothers to leave, saying that he'd catch up but needing to speak to her alone.

"I know you're with him, Bonnie and no excuse you can come up with will change that," he began once his brothers were out of hearing range. "I told you yesterday to be careful and I meant it. Mikael is dangerous and capable of thing much crueller than I."

Bonnie inwardly scoffed at that. She found that very hard to hard to believe.

"I'll leave you be for now," he told her and Bonnie felt instantly relieved but then she replayed what he said.

"For now?" she echoed his words.

Klaus nodded and gave her one of his charming smiles. "I've got my eye on you, Bonnie."

"Why do you even care, Klaus?" Bonnie asked and stopped the hybrid from walking away. She knew that Klaus obviously wanted to save his own ass but she couldn't help but feel there was something else to it.

Klaus moved closer to her, stopping about foot away. "I find myself being rather intrigued by you, Bonnie and I would hate for you to be twisted and destroyed by Mikael because that is what he will do to you," his voice lowered. "Believe me, Bonnie I know firsthand what it's like to be broken by him."

With that he took his leave, leaving Bonnie alone in the now near empty car park.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think 'romance' is the wrong word to use for what I have in mind for Mikael and Bonnie. It's not going to be anything big (Klonnie is the main romantic pairing in this –always has been) but just a bit of affection between them, nothing more. No heavy make-out, no sex none of that (as much as I want them to because Sebastian Roche is freaking hot and he and Kat look good together) because I know a lot of you a grossed out by the thought so I am compromising. But like I said last chapter I haven't decided as of yet but whatever happens between Bonnie and Mikael, it's going to create some great Klonnie scenes which I know is what you guys want ;)
> 
> Anywhoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and pretty please review and a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed/faved/alerted!
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> The only thing I have planned so far for the next chapter is a Bonnie/Caroline blow out and of course more Klonnie, Bonnie/Mikael – Bonnie harnesses the power of the necklace so it's safe to say that Bonnie's descent into darkness has officially begun!


	9. An Unexpected Alliance

The wind whipped around her causing her hair to go flying in all [directions](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343203/9/Let-Me-Feel-Your-Darkness). The necklace hung weightlessly around her neck as the magic flowed through her and around her. It made her feel so complete having all this power. She had never admitted it to anyone, but having all that power flowing through her was the most amazing thing she had ever felt, and when they took it back from her she felt empty again.

But now she had it back and she never wanted to let it go again.

Thunder clapped loudly in the sky and the lightening lit up the sky as she manipulated the weather – one of her favourite things to do. It had gone from a beautiful warm and sunny day one second before the temperature dropped suddenly to a cold, dark and windy storm.

Even with her eyes closed she could sense Mikael's presence around her. He stood off to the side, watching her use her magic, watching her enjoy it.

It was the first time she he saw her that she looked truly happy. Her love for using magic would certainly make this easier. He could tell that she enjoyed the feeling of being powerful and loved to use magic the most when it was on her own terms and not for the expense of others.

That would work very well for him.

"Ease up now, darling," he voiced and soon enough the storm began to ease up around them.

Bonnie's eyes opened but the smile remained glued to her face. "I've missed being able to do that," she giggled and got to her feet.

"Don't limit yourself to simple weather manipulation, there is so much more you can do with your power," he said and walked closer to her.

 _Your power; were_ the only words that she really held onto.

"And I don't feel drained," she added. The felt completely fine, like all she did was float some feathers instead of changing the weather.

"I told you, the magic being in the necklace will stop it from pushing back if you use too much," he explained. "You can use as much as you like and you won't feel the pushback."

"This is amazing, being able to do magic without having to worry about the consequences or hurting myself," she beamed.

It was like she was on a magic high. She's been doing magic all afternoon and she had never felt better or stronger. It really was amazing and she just wanted to keep using it.

"What?" she questioned when she noticed Mikael staring at her, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Nothing, darling," he shook his head and began to lead her out of the wood, heading in the direction where her car was parked.

For just a split second, Mikael saw Bonnie in a different light. She looked so happy, so liberated that she was practically glowing. It was the first time that he noticed just how beautiful the young witch was.

They soon reached her car and Mikael opened the door for her. "We will meet again tomorrow evening for the full moon," he reminded her and she nodded. "Get home safely, darling," he said softly before placing a kiss to her forehead.

xxx

The next day Bonnie was enjoying a walk through the town. Since yesterday it felt like her connection to nature had been heightened. She could feel it all. But it only lasted as long as she had contact with the necklace, so to avoid questions about her wearing it; she opted for keeping in her pocket.

But her peace was soon interrupted.

"Bonnie!" the witch heard Caroline's voice call out as she went out of a walk later that afternoon. Caroline jogged to her side, a bright smile on her face as she caught up with her. "Hey, what are you up to?"

"Just out for a walk," Bonnie replied with a hint of awkwardness in her voice. "You?"

"Same," Caroline responded and they walked side by side in an awkward silence, the tension still in the air from their last blow out - Caroline not really being too sure on how to approach Bonnie after that.

So she did what she usually did when she felt like that. She went straight in.

"I think we should talk about the other day," she started and Bonnie sighed, really not wanting her to bring this up. "I just don't get what is going on with you right now," she said and stopped Bonnie from walking. "If I'm being honest, ever since that night at the hospital, it's like you're a completely different person."

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Caroline," Bonnie nearly pleaded with the blonde to drop it.

"Well too bad because we are going to," Caroline shot back, folding her arms across her chest. 'I want to know what the hell has been going on with your lately," she started. "First you blow up at Elena and given she deserved it but that's not something you'd usually do and now your avoiding me too?" she paused, waiting for Bonnie to jump in at any moment but she didn't. "I get why you are avoiding Elena, she hasn't exactly been the world's greatest friend lately but I've always been there for you and now you're giving me the same treatment as her?"

Bonnie looked away from Caroline and down to the ground in guilt. "I'm sorry, Caroline but like I've told you there is some stuff going on in my life right now and I need to handle it on my own," she told her oldest friend.

"What stuff?" she questioned. "And why do you need to do it alone?" her tone changed from annoyed and frustrated to concerned.

"I can't explain this to you, Caroline," Bonnie tried to tell her but her friend wasn't having any of it.

"Why the hell not?" she demanded, her voice rising slightly before she calmed herself by taking a deep breath. "I'm just trying to understand why you are shutting me out and why you are being so secretive," she said, her voice dropping back to normal. "Obviously whatever is going on is pretty serious so just let me help."

"You want to help?" Bonnie asked and Caroline nodded. "Then stay out of it and leave it alone," she snapped and walked away from Caroline, leaving her blonde friend alone, mouth a gape in shock.

Bonnie hated how harsh she was being to Caroline, but she couldn't be around her anymore. Not until she figured out a way to spare her from Mikael's plans and it would be easier to be a part from Caroline if the blonde hated her, even though that thought alone nearly killed her.

Caroline was the one person on this earth that Bonnie couldn't stand the thought of her hating her.

"Everything aright, love? You're looking a little down," Bonnie heard Klaus' say as he suddenly appeared next to her as she walked along the sidewalk.

"Is this becoming a regular thing with us?' Bonnie snapped and looked up with the hybrid. "You showing up when the last thing I want is to be pestered least of all by an annoying hybrid such as yourself."

"We are a bit testy today, aren't we?" Klaus smirked, clearly amused and the two of them stopped walking, facing off on the sidewalk.

Her hand slid into her pocket, her fingers gripping onto the necklace inside it. It took her a moment to focus before she unleashed the magic on Klaus, sending him an aneurysm. Not powerful enough to make him scream, but enough for him to grip his head and grit his teeth.

"Don't leave me alone and that will get a lot worse," she spoke clearly before gradually easing up on the magic.

"You shouldn't have the power to do that," he gritted as he looked up at her once the pain had passed.

"Shows how much you know about me," she countered and met the hybrid's eyes, staring him down.

"It's not what I know about you it's what I know about witches and I know a lot more about them then you do, love," he replied and eyed her with an accusatory gaze.

"A lot of things can drive a witch, Klaus," she spat out his name. "A witch's power comes from her emotions and right now, I'm pretty damn pissed off," her voice was nearly a growl.

"Or maybe you're getting a bit of help," he mused and Bonnie glared up at him. "My father, perhaps?"

"I don't have time for this," she muttered and began to turn away from him.

"Bonnie!" Klaus called out as she walked away from him. "Tell Mikael I say hello," his grin fell from his face when the witch left his sight.

Every time he confronted Bonnie he became surer that she was working with Mikael. Each time he saw her she was more emotional and volatile. She was distancing herself from her friends and although he believed the breakdown of her and Elena's friendship was a long time coming, her friendship with Caroline he knew was much stronger and only something as toxic as Mikael would be able to break their bond.

He knew Mikael would be breaking her down. Telling her it is for the best for her to leave her friends behind, have her completely alone and vulnerable to the point that he would be the only one there for her and that would leave her open to his manipulative tendencies.

xxx

Klaus returned back to the mansion and gathered his family in his study, informing them of his latest encounter with Bonnie.

"We should just kill her," Rebekah suggested without any emotion in her voice. "That will really stuff Mikael's plans up."

"We are not going to kill her, Bekah," Klaus responded and ignored the sudden looks he got from the rest of his family.

"Why not?" Kol jumped in. "If everything you say is true it's better off she be dead now before she gets too powerful and kills us instead."

"Killing her is not an option," Klaus growled and Kol glared at him. "Bonnie is more useful alive and I have a different plan."

"What is it?" Finn questioned curiously.

"I'd rather keep it to myself at this point," he replied and although his siblings weren't impressed by his sudden secrecy, they accepted his request.

"Is that all for today?" Rebekah asked with a bored tone.

"I believe so," Elijah replied and before anyone could say anything else Rebekah had sped out of the room, Finn and Kol soon following.

"Not that I do not agree with you but why are you so concerned with keeping Bonnie alive when she is the key to whatever father is planning?" Elijah questioned Klaus once the two of them were alone.

"Because it's Mikael," Klaus replied and poured himself and Elijah a drink. "He'll destroy her with his plans and I guarantee that she is not aware of everything. She's just his weapon."

"You feel pity for her," Elijah said and took the drink from his brother.

"Maybe," Klaus shrugged. "We of all people know how Mikael can be, and Bonnie is a vulnerable person. He will twist her into whatever he wants her to be."

"If he hasn't already," Elijah added but Klaus shook his head.

"No but his is progressing at a fast pace. She's more confused and angry each time I see her."

"What's your plan?" Elijah asked him.

"If I can get her to listen to me, then I'll tell you," Klaus answered Elijah and finished the rest if his drink.

"Her?" Elijah raised his brows.

"I might know of someone who can make Bonnie see sense," he answered and clapped his brother on the back as he walked passed, leaving Elijah alone in the study as he went to go seek out someone he considered to be a key player in his plans to save Bonnie from Mikael.

The one person who he believed could get through to Bonnie no matter the situation.

xxx

Klaus knocked at the front door of the residence, listening to the approaching footsteps. He managed to hide his smirk as she caught sight a just who was knocking at her door.

"What the hell?" he heard her question before she opened to door, a confused but frightened look on her face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Good evening to you too, Miss Forbes," he replied back with sarcasm.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again, trying her best to be threatening and perhaps she would have succeeded if he were a human or a much younger vampire.

"I assure you I am not here to start trouble."

"Well wherever you go, trouble follows," she glared and resisted the urge to slam the door in the hybrids annoying face. After what he had done to her friends and to Tyler, she wanted nothing more than to see him dead. Unfortunately she did not have that type of power.

Klaus ignored her comment and went straight to business. "I'm sure you've noticed the sudden change in Bonnie as of late…well how could you not? I barely know her and even I have noticed it."

"Of course I have," she replied and folded her arms over her chest in an impatient manner. "She's going through a hard time right now, what of it?"

"Oh, it's a bit more than that and you and I both know it."

"Why do you even care?" Caroline questioned him, her face full of confusion. "You tried to kill her and now here you are wondering about her sudden attitude change?"

"I know who is behind it, that is why it concerns me," he revealed and Caroline looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"Who?"

"Mikael," he told her and he could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to recall who Mikael was.

"You're father?" She questioned with disbelief and furrowed her brows.

"My siblings and I do not know much yet, but we knew he's gotten to her and that's why she has been very strange and distant lately."

"What does he want with her?" her voice was full of concern as she thought about her best friend being manipulated by psycho vampire.

"Assuming it does have to do with my siblings and I, he wants to use her and her powers to kill us," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she muttered. "Bonnie suddenly means sometime to all of you because you need her to save your ass. Maybe I should do nothing and let her continue on with it."

"You let her do that and you will all die along with us but I'll leave that bit of the story for another time. All you need to know is your life is in danger but so is Bonnie's. If Mikael succeeds, he will destroy her," he tried to explain to her and thankfully she was beginning to understand.

"But Bonnie doesn't have that type of power," Caroline said.

"That doesn't matter. Mikael has taken care of that already. She has another power source but I don't know what it is."

He had been wracking his brain all afternoon trying to come up with an answer to that question but he came up empty. He had no idea where she was getting her power from.

"What exactly do you want me to do? She's made it quite clear she doesn't want me around."

"She needs you around. If she loses you all she will have is Mikael and believe me when I say that is the last thing you should want for her," he said. "She will continue to push you away but no matter what she does you need to stand by her."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Klaus, not out of hatred or anger but rather confusion and curiosity. Why did he come to her to tell her this? Obviously he wanted to save his own ass but it felt like there was something else to it - something a little more sincere.

"Why did you come here?" she asked, not being able to contain her curiosity. "Was it to save your own skin or is part of you genuinely concerned for Bonnie?"

Klaus was silent for a moment, thinking of an answer to give the blonde vampire. "I pity her," was his answer. He was about to turn to leave, seeing no reason to stay any longer but there was something else.

"And I ask you to please keep this information to yourself. We don't need Elena and her pets to ruin this as we may only get one shot," he requested before saying a quick goodbye and left the Forbes residence and Caroline to think over the information he had told her.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just a bit of a filler to get me back in the swing of this story after a bit of a break so the next one will be a long and eventful chapter! A lot will happen and I hope that it will really set the tone of the rest of the story :)
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed this one and thank you to everyone who left a review!
> 
> And remember when I told you guys about the unexpected friendship? It's a Klaus/Caroline one. Well, not so much friendship but I think you'll get what I mean. Though I hate Klaroline with a passion, I like the idea of them working together to save Bonnie.
> 
> Any mistakes I apologise for and please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! I love reading your feedback!
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> Bonnie harnesses even more power, including the power of the full moon and her relationship with Mikael grows.
> 
> Klaus reveals more about Mikael to Caroline and tries an unconventional way of getting to Bonnie and makes a risky move in terms of Bonnie and Mikael.
> 
> Plus so much more that I don't want to give away!


	10. The Power of the Full Moon

"What are you doing here, Caroline?" Bonnie asked with an annoyed sigh as soon as she caught sight of the blonde sitting on the steps of her porch as she left the house and about to leave for school. "I thought I told you to leave me alone?" she muttered and locked the front door.

"No you said to leave it alone, not leave you alone," Caroline countered and stood up to follow Bonnie to her car, hoping into the passenger seat much to the other girl's dismay. "And I will leave it alone –whatever the hell it is- but I'm not going to leave you alone because you need me and I know you won't admit it because you're stubborn as hell, but you do," she with a smile but frowned again when Bonnie refused to smile back or look the least bit happy.

Bonnie didn't say a word as she pulled out of her drive way and drove down the street, heading for the school.

The drive to school was awkward to say the least, for the first time it felt like being in the car with a stranger. Klaus coming to see her yesterday opened her eyes to how Bonnie had really been acting lately. She began to remember how angry and frustrated she would seem for no reason, how she began to isolate herself, even at school. Bonnie was usually an independent girl and liked to spend time on her own, but this was different.

It worried Caroline and thanks to Klaus, she now knew why.

She was being used, manipulated and twisted by the father of the Originals. How he even managed to sink his paws into Bonnie, she'd never know. And why her? Why Bonnie? He couldn't have found another witch to do his bidding? What was so special that it had to be Bonnie?

There were so many questions that Caroline wanted to be answered and hopefully by the end of the day they would be - even if she had to speak to the king of psychos to get those answers.

"Thanks for the ride," Caroline chirped with a smile as soon as they arrived at the school.

"You didn't exactly give me much of a choice, did you?" Bonnie replied with a scowl and got out of the car without sparing a single glance in the blonde's direction.

"Considering that I promise not to mention the unspeakable topic can we just go back to normal?" Caroline asked as she caught up to the witch. "You know…you not ignoring me and making me feel like I've just murdered your favourite pet in cold blood?"

Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks. "Do you really want to know why I want to be left alone, Caroline?" she asked but did not give the blonde vampire a chance to answer. "I am sick to death of being surrounded by vampires and in case you've forgotten Caroline, you are a vampire," Bonnie snapped and turned to face Caroline, green eyes meeting blue.

"It's not my fault I'm a vampire. I didn't ask to be turned," Caroline defended herself.

"But you're still a vampire."

"Only because you didn't disable that Gilbert device," Caroline hit back. She knew all about the device, Bonnie had told her when they made up. Bonnie had also confessed all the guilt she felt that her actions led to Caroline becoming a vampire. She also knew her comment was a low blow, but she couldn't help it.

"No it wasn't that," Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "It was Damon giving you his blood and you know what?" she took a step towards Caroline. "I wish I never let him heal you."

"Bonnie!" Elena's voice gasped, breaking the vampire and the witch apart.

Elena had seen her two friends when she arrived at the school and hoping to make some amends with them she had headed in their direction. She was left completely shocked by what she heard come from Bonnie's mouth.

Caroline remained silent as Bonnie's eyes flickered over to Elena before back to Caroline. "Whatever," the witch uttered. "I'm done with this," she said and looked between the two girls again. "With both of you," she added before she turned on her heel and continued her way into the school, leaving her two friends completely dumbfounded by her words.

"What is wrong with her?" Elena asked Caroline, placing a hand on her friend's arm.

"I don't know," she replied in a small voice and Elena could tell she was struggling to hold back tears.

Not that she could blame her; Bonnie just basically admitted that she wished Caroline had died in the hospital instead of living as a vampire.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," she said, trying to comfort Caroline.

"I know," Caroline shook of Elena and forcing a smile. "She's just going through a lot right now and I guess I've been a little pushy and we both know how Bonnie likes to deal with things on her own."

"She'll come around," Elena smiled

Caroline noticed something get her attention from the corner of her eyes, carefully looking over she caught sight of Klaus walking behind one of the buildings, sending her a look just before he disappeared.

"I need to go find Tyler and see how he's doing," Caroline announced and hoped she sounded convincing. She sucked at lying. "So I'll see you later," she said and gave her friend a quick hug before turning away from Elena, her whole façade dropping as soon as her back was to her.

Caroline walked towards where she saw the hybrid head. It wasn't exactly out of sight but they could only been seen if someone were searching for them. Caroline didn't exactly feel comfortable being alone with Klaus so she was glad she was in area where all she had to do was stand a few paces to the left to get seen if something went wrong.

"I take it she's getting worse," Klaus commented as he saw the look on Caroline's face when she stopped in front of him.

"You could say that," she replied with some spite. "She just said that she wished I died instead of turning," she said and dug her nails into her palm in attempts to keep herself from crying. There was no way in hell she was going to allow herself to shed tears in front of Klaus.

"That would have been Mikael talking, not her," Klaus responded with a frown.

If Bonnie had said something like that to Caroline it meant Mikael had gotten to her far worse than what he had already believed. He had already managed to poison her against her best friend.

"I need to know everything," she said and although her voice seemed strong, he could see the sadness in her eyes. "I need to know what he's doing to her or plans on doing."

"It's not what he's doing to her, it's what he wants her to do and what will happen to her because of it," Klaus explained to her.

"He wants her to kill you and your siblings," she said and he nodded.

"But there is more to it than that. We did not know this until we did some research on the spell out mother used to turn us but we discovered that the vampire species was essentially a bloodline with my family and I being the originators and all having our own bloodline. If one of us happens to get killed, every vampire from our bloodline will die along with us," he revealed to her and her eyes widened.

"So if one of you dies, every vampire you turned will die with you?" she questioned.

"And every vampire turned by the ones I turned and then the ones they turned and so on."

"If Mikael and Bonnie manage to kill you and your family…" she trailed off, putting together the pieces in her mind.

"The entire vampire species dies along with us," he finished for her with voice so serious that usually would have made Caroline laugh and tell him to stop being so dramatic but this was no laughing matter.

All of their lives were now at stake, and the only one standing between them and death was a volatile witch with a hatred for vampires being manipulated by a vampire hating vampire.

"But why did he choose Bonnie?" Caroline asked when she finally got her head around what Mikael planned to do. "There are a ton of witches out there, most more experienced then Bonnie so why her?"

"Because she is a Bennett," he answered simply. "And we knew a Bennett back when we were human. She was a powerful witch and my mother's mentor."

"So what; he was feeling sentimental when he decided to use Bonnie for his plan to commit genocide?"

"It's not just because we knew one – we've known plenty of Bennett's over the years but for some reason he's chosen Bonnie. He's waited for her."

Caroline could tell that Klaus was still trying to figure a lot of these questions out for himself and the answers he came up with only confused him further.

"Now that we know more, Elijah will call some contacts who knew Mikael and we'll see where that takes us," Klaus told her. "And Elijah is aware that I have instructed you to keep an eye on Bonnie and try to keep her grounded."

Caroline glared at him. "You have not instructed me to do anything. I am not one of your sired hybrids. You asked me to and I said yes because she is my best friend and I'm going to look out for her. Don't ever confuse that for some forced loyalty that your hybrids feel. I feel nothing but hatred for you but I love Bonnie and I hate seeing her like this," she growled at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"I need to know if you are able to handle this, Caroline or if I have made a mistake asking for your help," he said and studied her with an accusatory gaze which made Caroline cock her head and narrow her eyes at him.

Klaus was able to see that what Bonnie had said had hurt Caroline, and it would only get worse from there. He needed to be sure that she could handle it.

"I can handle a few insults."

"But can you handle them coming from Bonnie?" he questioned and watched as he face fell. "And can you handle whatever else she may end up doing and under Mikael's guide that could be anything?"

"I can," she replied in a small but strong voice.

Caroline knew she could. She just needed to keep reminding herself that whatever Bonnie said or did, she didn't truly mean.

"If Elijah finds anything will you tell me?" Caroline asked. "You can't just leave me in the dark about this, if I'm going to put myself right in the middle of Mikael and Bonnie I need to know everything you do," she added.

"It won't be you getting in the middle of them; you'll just be Bonnie's anchor. Keep her remembering who she really is," he said to her and watched her face fill with confusion.

"You," Caroline nearly gasped when she realised what he meant about her not being in the middle of them. "You're going to put yourself in the middle of them?"

Why would he risk so much for Bonnie? Caroline was aware of Klaus' 'tense' relationship with Mikael so why would he want to put himself in the middle of them like that.

Klaus didn't answer her. He didn't feel the need to.

"If Elijah can find something out I will let you know," he told her and she nodded her thanks, accepting that that was all she was going to get out of his today so she took it.

But neither Caroline nor Klaus noticed or sensed Elena hiding around the corner, listening to their every word and quickly making her way back towards the school entrance before they parted ways.

Elena could not even begin to believe what she had just seen or heard. It was weird enough arriving at school and witnessing a blowout between her two closest friends but then to see one of the conversing and planning with Klaus about how the other was in leagues with Mikael and planning to kill them all was far too much for Elena to believe.

How could Bonnie do that?

What was wrong with her?

"Hey," Stefan's voice broke her from her thoughts. Elena turned to look up at her former boyfriend. "You okay? Your heart is beating like crazy," he said with a voice full of concern.

It nearly made Elena forget about everything she had just heard.

"No, I'm not," she replied and wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in Stefan's arms for comfort but she couldn't. They were not together anymore.

"What's going on?"

"I come to school and hear Bonnie tell Caroline that she wishes she never let Damon give Caroline his blood and then I hear Caroline talking to Klaus about how Bonnie is working with Mikael and how they plan to kill off the entire vampire race,"

"What?" Stefan gaped, stunned by what Elena had just told him. It was his understanding that Mikael was working with them to kill of only Klaus. "What else did they say?"

"A lot," she sighed. "I think we should go back to your place and include Damon in this, there are things both of you need to know," she said and Stefan nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll go let Ric know and I'll meet you there," he said and on instinct his hand raised to her face, gently cupping her cheek. "Try not to worry, okay? I'm sure everything is fine," he tried to make her feel better but even he didn't believe his words.

If what Elena heard was right and Mikael was working with Bonnie instead of them like he led them to believe and had managed to turn Bonnie against them – they were all screwed.

xxx

"What the hell is going on?" Damon questioned Elena as soon as she stepped foot inside the boarding house. "Stefan just called and told me that Witchy is in cahoots with Mikael and Blondie's got her own freaky alliance going on with Klaus."

"I don't know, Damon. I'm still trying to process what I heard," she said and tried to get the blue eyed Salvatore to back up and let her breathe so she could try to figure out what was going on and what she heard.

Elena dropped her bag on the couch and sat down with a heavy sigh, running a hand through her hair. "I just can't believe Bonnie could ever work against us. We're her friends!"

"You're her friend," Damon corrected and frowned when he saw just how upset Elena was. "Not me or Stefan. She doesn't like us," he added. "Can't really blame her," he muttered to himself.

"But that doesn't mean she should try to kill you all," Elena frowned.

She didn't want her best friend to try and kill them and she couldn't understand why she would want to. Elena understood that Bonnie had her issues with vampires, but she found it hard to believe that killing them all would fix it.

Stefan soon arrived and Elena sent him a small smile as he entered the room.

"So what did you hear Klaus and Caroline talking about?" Stefan asked as he sat next to Elena.

"I knew something was up with Caroline so I followed her and I saw her meet with Klaus and they were talking about Bonnie and how they could see it was getting worse," she began but was interrupted.

"It?" Damon questioned.

"I didn't know either at that point but then they started to talk about Mikael and what he had planned for Bonnie to do," she continued.

"Destroy the vampire race," Stefan added, finding it difficult to hide his worry.

"And how exactly do they plan to do that?" Damon jumped in. "Round every vampire up in a room and set it alight?" he questioned with an incredulous look.

"Klaus told Caroline that each vampire comes from a bloodline and each bloodline is originated by one of the Originals and if you kill an Original every vampire from that bloodline dies along with them,"

"So if they kill all the Originals…" Stefan started.

"They kill all of us," Damon finished and shared a look with his brother.

"We need to get her away from him," Elena spoke with conviction. "We can't let her do this."

"If she won't let Caroline near her because of her being a vampire, she's sure as hell not going to let us get within ten feet of her," Stefan said.

"But she'll let me," Elena replied and both brothers snapped to look at her. "I'm not a vampire, she'll let me near her and I can talk some sense into her, tell her what she's doing is insane and she shouldn't do it."

"I don't think that is a god idea," Stefan responded to Elena's suggestion. "Who knows what else Mikael has planted into her head?"

"Maybe we can try and get those thoughts out of her head. I can try to get to her. I've known her our whole lives, she'll listen to me."

"It might take a little longer than a five minute chat," Damon added. "We might have to bring her back here," he said, looking to Stefan who nodded. Understanding right away what his brother meant but so did Elena.

"No," Elena said, her voice firm as she looked between both brothers. "We are not locking her up here. She's my friend, not a prisoner."

"She's a danger, Elena," Stefan said as gently as he could. "To all of us and to herself," he placed a hand on her knee, squeezing comfortingly.

Elena thought over their idea. It would be better if Bonnie be here where they can keep an eye on her and keep her away from Mikael and Elena could wash whatever Mikael put in her head away in a safe environment.

"How do we get her here?" Elena asked with a sigh, her hand covering Stefan's.

xxx

Bonnie left school later that afternoon without any more encounters from Caroline or Elena which she was grateful for. She knew what she had said to Caroline this morning had been beyond harsh and uncalled for and if she were honest, it just slipped out before she could even stop it.

But she knew that it was all for the best. It would be better for her to hate her then for Bonnie to feel like she betrayed Caroline when the time came and she and Mikael completed their task.

Bonnie skipped heading home and instead decided to head over to where Mikael was staying at a luxurious B&B just outside of town. Tonight they were planning for her to harness the power of the full moon, she'd done it before with Luka but she was excited to experience how it would feel without having to worry about her magic pushing back plus with the extra kick of power from the spirits.

"What the hell?" she muttered to herself when she spotted something lying motionless in the middle of the empty road. Getting closer so noticed it was a person. Coming to an eventual stop a little way away from the figure, she jumped out of her car and quickly walked over to the person to check if they were alive or dead.

Bonnie nearly felt herself explode in rage when she got close enough to see that it was Klaus lying on the pavement, playing dead.

"Are you kidding me?" she cried with annoyance as soon as Klaus got to his feet and appeared in front of her.

"Afternoon, love," he greeted with a cheery smile that only managed to piss Bonnie off even more. "What brings you here?"

"You have three seconds to get away from me before I start setting your body parts on fire one by one starting with the one between your legs," she scowled and pushed right passed him to get to her car door.

"You terrify me," he deadpanned and prevented her from opening her car door by placing his hand on it. "You seem to be in a hurry," he noted, moving to stand closer behind her.

"Actually I am," she replied and turned to face him, ever so lightly brushing against his body as she moved. "I'm meeting someone and I'd hate to be late," she said and looked up at him with a sweet and teasing smile.

"And who are you meeting?" he replied back with a question, his other hand coming up to push her hair back from her shoulder, pleased to find that her hair was just as soft as it looked.

"I think you know who, Klaus," she responded, her smile still in place but Klaus' fell from his face.

"So you're finally admitting it," he said and took a step backwards, putting some space between them.

"Why not? You already knew. You've been pestering me for weeks about it," Bonnie shrugged. "So what now?" she questioned him, her gaze meeting his. "Are you going to kill me?" her voice showed no sign of fear; in fact, she found the thought quite humorous.

Bonnie knew there was no reason to fear him anymore. She had the necklace; she could defend herself against him.

"Killing you is not part of my plan, Bonnie," Klaus confessed and Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him.

"And why not?" she challenged him. "I'm planning on killing you."

Klaus chuckled. "No, love, Mikael is planning on killing me. He's just using you to do it."

"You make it sound like I want no part in this and he's forcing my hand, well, I hate to disappoint you, Klaus but I want this just as much as he does," she revealed to the hybrid and gave him another deceivingly sweet smile.

"So you want to kill your best friend, then?" Klaus countered, expecting Bonnie to falter or back down but nothing.

"My best friend is already dead," Bonnie replied with no distinguishable emotion in her voice. "She was dead to me the moment she became a vampire."

"Now, you don't really believe that do you?"

"I do," Bonnie responded simply. "It was only a matter of time until I realised it."

"Or until Mikael planted that little thought in your head," Klaus responded and tapped the side of Bonnie's head with his finger, the witch immediate smacking his hand away from her.

"Mikael hasn't told me anything that I wouldn't have eventually figured out for myself," Bonnie glared and Klaus sent her an amused look.

"So you would have eventually discovered that your future calling would be to destroy the entire vampire race?"

"Well; somebodies got to do it," Bonnie remarked and pushed her wind-blown hair away from her face before looking down at her watch. "Hmm," she hummed as she looked at the time then back to Klaus. "I'd love to stay and continue this riveting chat, but I need go."

Before she could even turn away from him he had pushed her against her car, his hands wrapped around her wrists, holding them to her side and his body pressed against hers. "I'm trying to be nice to you, Bonnie but you are testing my patience," he nearly growled to show his seriousness. "Believe it or not, love, I want to protect you," he added, his voice turning softer as he looked into her eyes.

"Huh," Bonnie uttered. "That's very similar to what Damon said to me the day he ripped my throat out."

"I am not Damon Salvatore," he said and unpinned Bonnie from the car. "I honestly want to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" she asked him, her voice small and almost weak like.

"From Mikael," he answered; his fingers coming up to gently brush against her cheek bone. "From the destruction and the pain that he will cause you."

For a moment he really believed that he was beginning to get through to her, but he was wrong. Painfully so.

It had taken only a few seconds for Klaus to drop to his knees and clutch his head as the agonising pain shocked through his head repeatedly.

Bonnie giggled and went to her knees in front of him. "It's not me that needs protecting, love," she mocked him.

Bonnie stayed in front of him the whole time. Her hands rubbed up and down his thighs in a sadistically comforting manner as she watched his face contort in pain and listened to the grunts and groans that came out of his mouth.

"Shh," she cooed and her hands moved to his hair, her fingers running through the softness of hair as she rested her forehead against his. "It won't be much longer."

And it wasn't much longer. A minute or so later, Klaus fell limp against her. He was dead. Or at least he would be for a few minutes. Long enough to give herself a head start to get to Mikael's without him following.

She carelessly pushed his body away from hers and let him fall back to the hard road, casually stepping over him and walked back to her car.

Bonnie hopped back in her car, smiling, she pulled the necklace out from under her shirt and let the pendant hang out on show.

She didn't think she'd ever take it off now.

xxx

Bonnie let herself into Mikael's suite, calling out for him as she removed her jacket and placed it on the back of the couch.

"You're here rather early," his voice flowed from another room. "A nice change if I must say."

"Well I had nothing better to do," she replied and leant on the back of the couch just as Mikael entered the room. "And I'm kind of excited about tonight," she added and Mikael gave a quick smile when he caught the shyness in her tone.

"The full moon is a powerful element," he said and stood in front of her. "And it will be magnified with that necklace," he told her, his hand reaching over and taking the pendant between his fingers. "And I'm pleased to see you wearing the necklace even if you are not using magic, it is yours after all, you should wear it all the time," he said and let the pendant drop back to her chest.

"Not really it isn't," she muttered and looked down at it. She wished it was though, it felt so right hanging from her neck - like it was meant to be there.

"If you want to get technical; Elena received it from Stefan who found it from Rebekah who took it from Esther who it was given to as a gift by Ayanna. So yes, it is yours," he told her and Bonnie stared at him with a blank look.

"I'm not sure if I followed that but okay," she said, her smile coming back to her face.

She found herself smiling more often lately, especially when she was around Mikael or doing magic. It was nice change from her usual doom and gloom.

"Speaking of the necklace and magic," Bonnie started, looking away from Mikael as she spoke. "I kind of did something today that might piss you off," she told him then met his eyes with caution.

"What did you do?" he asked her.

"Well I've told you how Klaus has been following me around like an annoying lost puppy lately," Mikael nodded. "On the way over here I ran into him – sort of. I mean, he was lying on the road waiting for me and he wouldn't let me leave until he said whatever it was he wanted to say."

"What did he say?" His voice was calm and Bonnie wasn't able to tell if he was pissed or not.

"That's not really important – I wasn't really listening to him," she dismissed and continued on. "Anyway he always had his suspicions that you and I were working together so I though what was the harm in telling him the truth – that and I wanted to see the look on his face," she shrugged.

Mikael remained silent and expressionless and Bonnie wasn't sure if that were a good thing or not. She hoped that Mikael wouldn't care much about her little slip. It's not like Klaus could stop them or anything.

"And he just let you come here?" he finally spoke and Bonnie bit her lip as she thought back to what she did to Klaus.

"He didn't exactly have a choice," she grinned. "I used magic on him. He was lying dead in the middle of the road when I left him."

"You killed him?" he questioned with a bit of shock, taken back by what she told him. He certainly was no expecting something like that so soon. He thought they would have to work up something to that extreme.

"Well…only temporarily," she answered. "I'm sure he's alive and kicking again as we speak." There was more silence and Bonnie frowned. "Are you mad?"

"I'm shocked," he told her with honesty. "But I am very impressed," he finished with a proud smile. "You are doing so well with this, darling," he commended. "I have never seen a witch as young as yourself grow so much in such a short period of time."

Bonnie smiled shyly and looked to the ground. She wasn't exactly used to compliments. She was used to doing whatever needed to be done then leaving, coming back when her help was once again needed.

"Oh, isn't this just lovely?" They heard Klaus' voice full of sarcasm sound from the now opened doorway.

Both Bonnie and Mikael were shocked by his sudden appearance. Mikael thought Niklaus to be too much of a coward to show his face. He thought he would have gone into hiding, having hoards of hybrids protecting him.

"Shame you didn't stay dead for longer," Bonnie quipped and placed her hands on her hips. "I should have run you over with my car for good measure," she remarked with an icy glare and Klaus smirked at her.

"Now that would have caused a great deal of pain upon awakening," he responded with amusement.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," she snapped back and Mikael raised his hand – signalling her to calm down and let him speak.

"I have to admit, Niklaus, I was not expecting to see you so soon."

"I'm just full of surprises," Klaus responded and Mikael smirked. Although Klaus hid it well, Mikael could see the underlining fear the hybrid felt.

Klaus turned his attention back to Bonnie. "Did you know that Mikael attempted this exact same plan with another witch some time back?"

Mikael was surprised when Bonnie let out a laugh. "You're trying to turn me again him? Really?" she gave another laugh. "I don't care if he's tried this with a hundred witches, I'm happy to be the plan that words out because I want you all dead!"

"It's amazing how quickly he's gotten to you, warped you into thinking what you are doing is right," Klaus replied and Bonnie scoffed.

"You and the rest of your species, Klaus, are wrong. Me ridding the world of your toxic presence is right," she retorted and took a step forward.

"And what do you think will happen to you after you do that?" he didn't give her a chance to answer. "You will never be the same again, Bonnie. You'll destroy yourself. You'll destroy your humanity," he tried to tell her. His eyes flickering back and forth from Bonnie to Mikael to make sure Mikael didn't try to sneak up on him.

"You're one to talk about humanity. You haven't got any," she spat.

"But you do and I want to protect it," he countered and Bonnie's face fell. "Bonnie, you are a beautiful person and the last thing I want to see is Mikael poisoning you and destroying who you truly are."

Klaus didn't get to finish as Mikael sped forward and took Klaus' head in his hands and with one quick snap, Klaus fell limp to the floor for the second time today.

"He just got killed for the second time in under an hour," Bonnie commented – pushing away what Klaus had said to her. "And he's supposed to be the most fearsome being in the world?" She answered her own question with a laugh.

Mikael took no notice of her words. He was far too concerned with what Klaus had said. If his cowardly 'son' was willing to face him to try and lure Bonnie away he knew he had a problem.

Perhaps it was time to strengthen his bond with the young witch?

There were many ways he could do that, it was just the matter of choosing the right way - a way that she would respond to positively.

"What are we going to do with him?" he heard Bonnie as him as she circled Klaus' dead body.

"I will take him to the witch house," he told her. "They will make sure he stays put long enough for us to harness the moon's power tonight."

"But I thought I had their power?"

"You have most of it. There are always one or two that keep theirs to make sure the house remains safe," he explained to her and she nodded her head in understanding. "They are more than capable enough to contain Niklaus for a few hours."

"I'm going to take Niklaus over there now, before he wakes up," he announced to Bonnie who only nodded her head. "I will return soon," he said and picked Klaus up, hoisting him over his shoulder.

"Okay," Bonnie replied and fell back on the couch after Mikael left – reaching for the remote and switching on the TV to pass the time.

xxx

The moon was close to reaching its apex and Bonnie dropped the branch to the ground once she was done tracing a pentagram into the forest floor.

"So what exactly am I going to be doing?" she asked Mikael.

All he told her was they she was going to harness the power; he didn't give explicit details of what exactly that would entail.

"Nothing," he replied and Bonnie looked at him with a confused look. "All you are going to do is feel the power coming from the moon," he told her and moved to stand behind her in the middle of the pentagram, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You are going to let its power course through you."

"That's it?" she questioned over her shoulder, feeling a little let down. She thought she'd be doing something much bigger.

"It may not seem much now but believe me, you won't be disappointed," he sent her a smirk and she grinned back before facing back around. "Now concentrate," he told her in a soothing voice.

Bonnie's eyes closed and she began to focus on the moon and the power it possessed. At first she felt nothing, only the gentle breeze flowing around them and Mikael's hands on her shoulders.

"I feel nothing," she mumbled with a frown but was quickly shushed by Mikael.

She tried again - but still nothing. She was about to make another comment when the win suddenly picked up, blowing all around them and Bonnie let out a gasp when she felt it.

The magic and energy the moon contained.

Her breathing increased as she began to feel the magic run through her body, it just hit so suddenly - like a powerful surge of energy.

She wasn't expecting anything like this. She didn't expect it to feel so intense and feel so incredible, like there was no other feeling in the world that could match how she felt at that moment.

"Oh, my God," Bonnie whispered in a dazed astonishment and slowly opened her eyes, her entire being still buzzing as the power and the magic continued to flow through her.

Never before had she felt so invigorated and alive. She could feel so much power, she could feel everything. It was like the moon's energy had heightened her witch senses to nature.

"How does it feel?" Mikael's voice sounded next to her ear.

Bonnie turned around to face him and Mikael looked down to her. She didn't know what came over her – so she blamed it on the witch high she was experiencing – but she stood on her toes, her hands resting on his face as she placed her lips to his.

This wasn't a sweet kiss or even a romantic one. It was urgent and full of power.

Bonnie let out a groan against Mikael's lips when she felt her back hit one of the trees. Her hands tugged through his hair while he had one arm wrapped around her back – his hand reaching up her back to rest between her shoulder blades while the other threaded through her hair.

The kiss ended when Bonnie pulled her mouth away from his when she became in dire need of oxygen. When she pulled away she could began to feel the effects of the moon slowly draining out of her.

"You will only feel it while you perform magic otherwise it will fade rather quickly," he told her, noticing her disappointed look as she looked up at the moon and knowing what she was thinking.

"How do you know so much about all of this?" she asked him and fixed up his collar that she had crumpled up. "You've never been a witch."

"Niklaus wasn't lying when I said I have attempted this with other witches. I teach them how to access the fullness of their abilities," he explained to her and stepped back to give her some space.

"How did they die?" he looked at her. "Well obviously they did if you here with me now."

"They could not handle the power," he answered truthfully. "Although the magic they used was different from what you are," he said and motioned to her necklace. "You are using real, traditional magic given to you by the spirits of the dead witches. They were not."

"What were they using then?" she questioned, eyes wide with curiosity.

"A very dark form of magic, it is called Expression," he said. "Most witches cannot handle it and their bodies could not so it killed them."

Bonnie frowned at the thought of magic killing witches. She knew first-hand what it was like to have your life threatened by the gift you were given and she hated that other witches were killed by it.

"We shouldn't have to be punished for using magic. It's our gift and we should be able to use it," Bonnie muttered more to herself than to Mikael. It was the one thing about being a witch that pissed her off the most – well other than constantly being in the middle of vampire drama.

"When do you plan on doing this ritual?" Bonnie asked when she realised that she's never gotten an actual answer out of him for that.

"We have a month before the next full moon," he told her. "And if you believe you are ready, that is when we will perform the ritual."

Bonnie gave him a confident grin. "I'll be ready."

He knew she would be.

xxx

Bonnie pulled into her drive way much later that night, her father's car wasn't there but Elena's was. Bonnie let out a sigh of annoyance when she caught sight of the Doppelganger sitting on the porch swing.

Couldn't they just leave her alone today? Was that really too much to ask?

She reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace –immediately feeling any remaining effect from the moon leaving her- and put it safely away in her bag – no need for Elena to see it and chuck one of the world's biggest bitch fits - before she stepped out of her car.

"And you are here why?" she questioned without looking at Elena and headed straight to her front door, putting the key in the lock and turning.

"After what I heard this morning, I just needed to come and check on you," Elena answered and got up off the porch swing and made her way to Bonnie.

"Well, I'm fine," Bonnie chirped and opened the door. "Thanks for stopping by," she went to shut the door in Elena's face but the doppelganger pushed her way through. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "By all means, come on in," she said with sarcasm, shutting the door.

"So what's up?" Bonnie asked and dropped her bag on the couch before she turned to Elena. "Need me to risk my life for yours again?"

Elena just gaped at Bonnie. "Why are you doing this? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm tired of your shit, Elena, that's why and that's what's wrong," Bonnie answered her and pushed passed and headed for the kitchen.

"I just don't understand this," Elena breathed, following Bonnie into the kitchen.

"You never understand anything, Elena," Bonnie gibed and opened the refrigerator. "You'd figure by now and after everything, you'd have a clue but you're still as clueless as ever," she said with a laugh and pulled out some of the previous night's take out.

The food fell from Bonnie's hands and dropped onto the floor, the contents spilling everywhere. But Bonnie didn't notice. All she could focus on was the sharp jabbing pain in her neck and the numbness beginning to wash over her.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded weakly, her voice beginning to slur and her vision beginning to fade.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie," Elena apologised and gently manoeuvred Bonnie to lie on the floor of the kitchen. "But this is for your own good."

Once Elena was sure Bonnie was out, she grabbed under her arms and as gently as possible dragged Bonnie towards the front door where Damon and Stefan were waiting.

"Be careful with her," she said as she moved Bonnie outside so Stefan could pick her up and they could take her back to the boarding house. "I will meet you there later. I just got to leave a note for Bonnie's father."

The two brothers nodded and left with Bonnie.

Elena let out a heavy sigh and went back inside Bonnie's house. She cleaned up the spilt food and scribbled down a quick note for Bonnie's father, telling him that she was staying at Elena's house for the night.

Picking up Bonnie's bag from the couch, she turned out the lights and locked the door behind her.

Walking back to her car, the only thing Elena could think about was Bonnie how she hoped her friend would forgive her for doing what she did.

Elena only wanted to keep everyone safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 10! I really hope you enjoyed it and I hope it lived up to what I was hoping it to be!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favourites and/or adds to alerts! It means a lot to me.
> 
> Any mistake, I'm sorry and please review!
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> Another big one!
> 
> The Salvatore's plan goes to hell and backfires (like usual) and Caroline turns the blame onto Elena
> 
> The Originals and the Mystic Falls gang decide to suck it up and work together which kind of puts a damper on Klaus and Caroline's plan
> 
> Bonnie is feeling pissed and vengeful so she and Mikael decide to send a message in a form of an unexpected victim (Any guesses?)
> 
> Plus more!
> 
> xxx


	11. Retaliation

"Elena!" Bonnie yelled from her prison below the Salvatore boarding house.

Bonnie had woken up an hour ago and was seething to find out what Elena and the Salvatore's had done to her.

Elena was waiting for her outside the wooden door with the barred window when she woke up, saying how sorry she was for this but for her own good it was for the best. Bonnie just laughed in her face and told her what a mistake they were making for doing this to her.

"Let me out!" she yelled again, banging and kicking on the door and shaking at the metal bars. She had already tried to use her magic, but whatever they had injected her with had weakened her powers and she was not in possession of the necklace.

She never should have taken it off. She'd rather deal with angsty-Elena than attempting-to-do-something-Elena.

Most of the time she just made everything worse and this time was no exception to that.

Bonnie could hear footsteps approaching and soon Elena's face appeared on the other side of the barred window of the cellar door.

"I'm so sorry it had to happen this way, Bonnie but we just want to help you," Elena said with a sad smile. "You need to stay away from Mikael, he's put all sorts of things in your head and it's not good."

"Let me out of here," Bonnie demanded and surprisingly, Elena had unlocked and opened the door and motioned for her to leave the dirty cellar.

"We only put you in here so you wouldn't freak out when you woke up," Elena said apologetically.

"You failed," Bonnie grumbled and moved passed Elena and towards the stairs. "I know Stefan and Damon enjoy drugging and locking each other up but I don't appreciate it."

"I know and it was not the way I had wanted it to go down but I just want you as far away from Mikael as soon as possible."

"This is your definition of far away?" Bonnie questioned her with a raised brow. "Or are you three planning on moving me somewhere?"

"Of course not," Elena sighed. "We'll figure out a way to deal with Mikael."

Bonnie let out a laugh. "Good luck with that."

"Where are you going?" Elena asked when Bonnie began to head for the front door once they ascended from the basement.

"Leaving, obviously," Bonnie answered and opened the front door but she wasn't able to step through it. "How did you do this?" she questioned them after she bounced off the barrier that had been placed around the house, similar to the one she did to Elena a few months prior to keep her safe inside her house and away from Elijah.

"You're not the only witch we know," Damon answered, joining the two girls.

"No, I'm just the only one you treat like a slave," she bit back and eyed Damon with an icy stare.

It would give her great pleasure to melt the skin of his bones. It was the least he deserved for making her life a living hell since the moment he stepped foot in this town.

"Bonnie you know that isn't true," Elena started and took a step towards her but Damon pulled her back. "This is Mikael filling your head with lies, trying to manipulate you."

Bonnie scoffed. "Funny enough, I feel like he's the only one who doesn't lie to me."

Mikael had always been open and honest with Bonnie from the very beginning. He doesn't hide things from her like everyone else does and he lets her have a say in big decisions.

"The fact that you think that just proves how much of a hold he has over you," Elena retorted and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You just don't like the fact that my magic is no longer at your disposal," Bonnie countered. "You know Mikael is going to come looking for me and this spell only keeps me in, it doesn't keep him out," she smirked to Damon. "You need to be more specific when asking for spells to be done for you."

"We know what you and Mikael are planning," Damon announced, jumping right to it, not wanting to play any games and grabbed Bonnie's arm to stop her from walking away from him. "We know you're planning on exterminating the entire vampire race."

"Let me go, Damon," Bonnie glowered at the vampire.

"Damon, let her go," Elena demanded but her request was ignored by the vampire.

"Why? You're only going to end up killing all of us," he gritted back.

"You're going to regret keeping me here," she glared.

"And what are you going to do? You're powerless here," Damon smirked.

"But she's not alone," Mikael's voice interrupted as he walked into the room, but it wasn't his presence that startled Damon and Elena, it was his hand in Stefan's chest, a tight grip around the younger Salvatore's heart.

Bonnie smirked; she knew it wouldn't take long for him to know something was wrong. The witch pulled her arm out of Damon's grasp and pushed passed the stunned doppelganger and vampire to stand next to Mikael. She couldn't help but roll her eyes when she saw Damon took a protective stance in front of Elena with –what he believed to be- a threatening look on his face.

"Let him go," Damon spoke with a low growl that did very little to faze the Original vampire.

"Get whoever you are working with to break this spell and allow Bonnie to leave or I rip out your brother's heart and then move onto yours," Mikael threatened and his grip around Stefan's heart tightened and caused the much younger vampire to cry out in agony.

"Damon, call her," Elena begged, she couldn't stand the thought of Mikael ripping out Stefan's heart.

Damon growled in defeat as he pulled his phone from his pocket and called the witch that owed him a favour. Mikael and Bonnie watched as he grumbled into the phone to break the spell.

"Is it done?" Mikael questioned Damon once he ended the call. When the blue eyed vampire reluctantly replied that it was, Mikael removed his hand from Stefan's chest and pushed the vampire towards his brother and girlfriend.

By the time the three of them looked up, both Mikael and Bonnie had vanished.

xxx

"Now that they all know what we're up to there are not going to stop trying to get to me," Bonnie said to Mikael once they returned to where he was staying. "And I know Klaus has already told his siblings about it."

Bonnie had no idea how they knew what her and Mikael were up to but now that they did, they were certainly going to be pains in their asses.

"Are you having any second thoughts about our plans?" Mikael questioned her.

Bonnie shook her head. Any second thoughts she may have had about going through with this had disappeared after the events of last night and this morning. She wanted the Salvatore's dead.

"Do all of them originate from the same bloodline?" Mikael asked her.

Bonnie took a moment to recall who was turned by who. She knew Damon and Stefan were turned by Katherine and Caroline had Damon's blood in her system when she was killed by Katherine. She nodded. "Aside from Tyler who is directly from Klaus, I only know they go back as far as Katherine."

"And Katerina was turned by Rose-Marie," Mikael added and went quiet and Bonnie could tell he was mulling over an idea inside his head.

Bonnie had to think for a moment to remember who Rose was then remembered she was Damon's vampire friend who kidnapped Elena after the masquerade ball. She was the one who first informed them of Klaus before she eventually died from a werewolf bite.

"I don't know who she came from, she died from a werewolf bite almost a year ago and she never revealed much about her past. Everything we knew about her came from Katherine," she told Mikael.

"Does not matter because I do," he responded. "A woman, Mary, she was obsessed with my children and eventual she was turned by one them about six hundred years ago."

"Is she the one Damon called Scary Mary?" Bonnie thought out loud as she recalled Elena talking about a vampire named Mary when she and Damon returned from Denver.

Mikael nodded. "She was known by that name, yes."

"Klaus had Kol kill her before Elena and Damon could find out which one she was turned by," she informed him. "So I think this is possibly a dead end," he finished with a hint of a frown on her face that caused Mikael to smile.

"What type of father would I be if I didn't keep track of who my children turned?" he responded.

Bonnie arched a brow at the older Original. "You keep track of all the vampires they turn?"

"Obviously not all, there are far too many to keep track of, but I make a point to know about the ones of importance," he told her. "Mary held no value to me until I discovered Katerina turned herself by using Rose-Marie's blood."

"So you've always known about the bloodline thing?"

He nodded. "Once I discovered our mistake, Ayanna revealed a solution."

"And why was Katherine so important to you back then?"

"She wasn't but I knew she would be," he answered.

And she was. Not just for waking him from his decade long desiccation but for also giving him a solution to by himself and Bonnie a little more time and freedom to complete their task.

"So which one turned Mary?" she asked him.

Mikael did not miss the hopeful glint in her eyes. With a smirk on his face, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace and held it out for her to take.

"I do believe you will be needing this," he told her when she reached out for it but before she could take it from him he pulled it back. "I don't want another repeat of last night, so do not take this off again."

Bonnie gave him a sweet smile and took the necklace from him and clasped it around her neck.

xxx

Caroline Forbes was livid by the time she reached the Salvatore boarding house. She could not believe what Elena and the brother's had just done. They had kidnapped and drugged Bonnie and kept her trapped inside their house.

Any progress that Caroline might have made with Bonnie had flown out of the window with Elena's actions and for that, the blonde vampire was pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you three?" she nearly screamed when she found the three of them in the main room of the large house.

"We were just trying to help her," Elena replied and let out a heavy sigh as she ran a hand through her hair. Elena was well aware that she hadn't gone the right way with helping Bonnie but she didn't really have any other ideas. She didn't know just how strong of a hold Mikael had on her an as it turned out, it was a pretty strong one.

"Yeah and you guys did a bang up job at that!" Caroline's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she stood in front of them with her arms folded across her chest. "There are a lot of other ways you could have helped her that didn't have to include drugging and kidnapping her."

"No, but it's usually the most effective," Damon jumped and Stefan rolled his eyes.

Caroline glared at the older Salvatore. "So effective that now she wants to kill all of us."

"And what exactly were you planning on doing with this, Blondie? You knew all of it and didn't tell any of us about it," Damon responded and moved closer to face Caroline. "This concerns all of us and we have a right to know."

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd screw it up and that is exactly what you did," she gritted out and pushed hard against his chest to get him to back off from her.

"You should have told us, Caroline," Stefan's voice was gentle as he spoke to the only person in Mystic Falls he considered to be a true friend to him.

"Clearly I did the right thing in keeping it to myself if this is how you decided to go about it," he voice was firm but a hint of softness came through as she spoke to Stefan. "You made this about a hundred times worse. Klaus and I had control of it, we were getting through to her but now you've given Mikael the perfect ammunition to turn her against all of us for good."

Her voice had lost its edge but the disappointment in her voice was clear.

"Who knows what they are planning now," she finished with a heavy sigh.

Elena moved to stand in front of Caroline and placed her hand on her arm. "I know we screwed up but we just wanted to help her."

"I know you wanted to help her Elena, but they," she pointed to Stefan and Damon. "Just wanted to save their own asses and now what you all did has driven her closer to Mikael and further away from us."

"We want to help Bonnie just as much as you, Caroline," Stefan jumped in. "We just wanted her far away from Mikael and his influence."

"Kidnapping her and forcing her to stay here was not the way to do it, Stefan," she responded. "This needs to be handled delicately otherwise we may lose her forever."

xxx

Later that evening, Bonnie watched as Kol Mikaelson left the  _Mystic Grill_ and when she saw that he was alone, she began to follow him.

"You should really learn the art of stealth, darling," he said but continued to walk like he didn't know she was behind him but slowed down to let her catch up to him. "I've known you were watching me from the moment I walked out."

"Maybe that's what I wanted," she replied and walked by his side.

"And why would you want that?" he asked and his head turned to face her. "I'm not Nik, darling," he said to her. "Your alliance with our father has become a thorn in my side and a threat to my existence and I will not hesitate to kill you."

Kol really did not understand why Niklaus was so determined to keep the witch alive. He should just kill her and be done with it already. She was in cahoots with Mikael and she was a threat to them.

Kol promised he'd leave the witch alone, but if she's here offering herself up to him on a silver platter, who was he to deny?

"And yet…I'm still here," she smiled up at him.

"What can I say? I like to play with my food before I eat it," he said with a sadistic smirk that had Bonnie arching a brow.

She was unfazed by his threats but she was amazed how he managed to sound so calm and friendly all the while threatening to murder her.

"How charming," she deadpanned and her hand wrapped around his elbow to bring him to a stop and turn him to face her. "But unfortunately for you, your need to do that has cost you some time."

His brow furrowed before he doubled over and cried out in pain as Bonnie hit him with her magic.

Bonnie had Kol on his knees in front of her when Mikael finally joined them. His hand squeezed her shoulder and he sent her a smile – signalling for her to ease up – and looked to his youngest living son.

"It's been far too long, dear son," Mikael said to Kol before striking quickly and snapping the younger Original's head to the side, his body then slumping over and hitting the ground with a thud.

Mikael hoisted Kol's limp frame over his shoulder and turned to Bonnie. "He will not be out for long so we need to move quickly," he said and began to head towards his car with Bonnie following closely behind.

"So what now?" Bonnie asked him as he put Kol's body in the trunk of the car but not before wrapping some chains around his body and injecting him with some vervain in case he woke up before they reached their destination. "And won't the vervain wear off before he even wakes up?"

"We get him back to the witch house and send word to my children and your friends," he answered and slammed the trunk shut. "And no, the vervain won't begin take effect until he wakes up."

xxx

It was an hour later when Rebekah Mikaelson stomped into the Salvatore Boarding house, her brothers trailing close behind. All of them felt the same but none of them showed it like their sister did. Rebekah was livid.

She was aware of Elena and the Salvatore's plan that backfired and now that resulted in her brother being taken by her father and the witch.

Only half an hour ago did her father send some random and compelled vampire to deliver them a message to tell them that he had taken Kol and had every intention to kill him if they kept trying to get to disrupt his plans.

It only took the four of them seconds to discover why he had chosen Kol over any one of them, because it was his bloodline from which the Salvatore's vampirism had descended from.

By threatening Kol's life, their father had managed to get the rest of the to stay away in fear for their brother's life and the others in fear for their own.

"By all means, come on in," Damon deadpanned when the four of them stepping into the main room.

"What are you all doing here?" Stefan asked them, his tone no more pleasant than that of his brother's.

"A little birdy told us you screwed everything up," Rebekah answered snidely. "Haven't you learnt yet?"

"Our father and Bonnie have taken our brother and are threatening to kill him," Elijah took over, his voice surprisingly calm but the years have taught him how to hide his emotions.

"And we need to care about this, why?" Damon retorted and made himself comfortable on his chair.

"Because if they kill our brother, that means that you, your bother, Caroline and Katherine along with every other vampire originating from Kol's bloodline will die too," Rebekah spat out. If it weren't for Elijah's hand grasping her shoulder, she'd be ripping the Salvatore's throats out for being incompetent dumbasses.

But her words got Stefan's attention. "What are you talking about?" he asked and looked between the three Originals, waiting for one of them to answer.

Elijah was the one to speak.

"Each of us," he referred to himself, Rebekah, Klaus and the absent Kol. "Have our own bloodline that consists of every vampire we have turned and very vampire they have turned and so on. Every vampire is connected to a bloodline originated by one of us."

"If all of us were to die, every vampire in the entire world would die along with us," Rebekah took over, her intense glare never once leaving the Salvatore brothers.

"We know of that little tidbit," Damon glared back. "We overheard Blondie here and Klaus talking about it."

"Kol is the originator of our bloodline, isn't he?" Caroline asked the Originals and ignored Damon.

Elijah nodded. "Even though Katerina killed you, it was Damon's blood that turned you," he turned to the Salvatore's. "It was Katerina's blood that made the two of you, it was Rose's that turned her, Mary turned Rose,"

"And Kol turned Mary," Klaus finished for his brother. "He is the head of your line and that is why Mikael took him."

"To get us to back off," Stefan added and Elijah nodded.

"If he kills Kol, shortly after all of you will be dead too," Elijah responded.

"We can't let that happen," Elena stood up, her eyes shooting between Stefan and Damon.

"Which is why we have come here," Elijah said. "We do not want our brother to be killed for the sake of our family and you do not want him to be killed for the sake of yours"

Damon let out a groan. "Please don't tell me you've come here to offer a truce."

"A temporary one," Elijah replied. "We can work together; we can separate Bonnie from Mikael."

"Without her his plan fails," Klaus added and his eyes flickered to Caroline who nodded at him when their eyes met.

It was good to know that they were on the same page. They would continue to work together separate from the group. Everyone else would only mess up their plans. They would only think about getting Kol back alive rather than Bonnie's safety.

"Do we have your attention now?" Rebekah snarled at Damon who reluctantly nodded his head.

"Good," Elijah said. "Now, I think it would be a good idea for all of us to sit down together and discuss what we plan to do about this," his gaze fell upon Damon and Rebekah, "In a mature manner."

After the group discussion, Klaus and Caroline met up at the empty parking lot of the  _Mystic Grill_  to discuss their own separate plan.

"They completely ruined everything," Caroline muttered in disappointment when she saw Klaus nearing her. "What they did allowed Mikael to get a firmer grasp on Bonnie."

"Now you see why I did not want their involvement in this," Klaus started and leant against Caroline's car. "But all may not be lost."

Caroline arched a brow at the hybrid. "How so?"

"The only ones who can be faulted for this are Elena and the Salvatore's. It is Elena she is furious at, not you," he said and folded his arms across his chest. "Perhaps you could still get through to Bonnie."

"I'm listening," she urged him to continue.

"You need to keep talking to her, let her know that you're not angry with her and you're there for her," he explained to the younger vampire.

"How are you not pissed that she has taken your brother and is threatening to kill him?"

Caroline honestly had thought that Klaus would have abandoned his mission to save Bonnie now that she had his brother and was threatening to kill him.

"I am furious that they have taken Kol but I know that this was not Bonnie's idea. This is all Mikael. He is pulling her strings, he is controlling her and I am not going to blame her for being controlled," he answered her. "And my brother is strong; I know he can handle whatever they throw at him and as long as they stay away from Bonnie, Mikael won't kill him."

Yet.

"What if none of this works, what if we can't get through to her?" Caroline asked with a sigh as she began to feel the doubt well up inside of her.

"I'm positive that if anyone can get through to Bonnie, it's you," Klaus said with a genuine honesty. "You two have something special and because of that you also need to be weary of Mikael."

"Why me?" she asked curiously.

"You will be the only person standing between them. You will be the one to stop him from having complete control over her and he will see you as a threat to his plans," Klaus warned her.

"If he kills me he will lose her," Caroline countered.

"Not if he blames it on someone else and believe me, he is very good at doing that," he said. "He has compelled vampires everywhere."

Caroline's eyes narrowed as she remembered how Bonnie's father was victim to a very random vampire attack not too long after Mikael rolled into town. "He planned her father's vampire attacked, didn't he?"

Klaus nodded his head. "I'm afraid so."

The blonde vampire let out a frustrated growl before turning back to her car.

"Where are you going?" he called out to her.

"I'm going to get by best friend away from that psychopath before she gets hurt," she called back before getting into her car.

xxx

Bonnie parked her car in the driveway and let out an annoyed groan when she caught sight of Caroline sitting on her porch.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked her and made no point to hide her frustration. "If they sent you here to find out where Kol is I'm afraid you're going to go home empty handed."

"I don't care about Kol, Bonnie," Caroline said and moved closer to Bonnie.

"Really?" Bonnie questioned and tilted her head. "Because of he dies so do you."

Caroline ignored her comment and continued talking. "And I'm not here on their behalf either; I'm here because I want to make sure you're alright."

Bonnie scoffed and pushed passed Caroline. "I'm just fine," she replied with a chipper voice.

"I'm glad," Caroline smiled but it faded when she saw the necklace hanging from Bonnie's neck. "Why are you wearing Elena's necklace?"

Bonnie looked down to the piece of jewellery pressing against her chest. She had forgotten she was wearing it but Mikael made her promise to never take it off to avoid situations like getting sedated by former friends.

"It's not Elena's. It was given to Esther by my ancestor Ayanna so technically it's mine, not Elena's," Bonnie stated and her fingers fiddled with the cool metal. "It was never Elena's to begin with anyway."

Rebekah had more claim to the necklace than Elena ever did. She was the one who wore it for a thousand years.

"But why are you wearing it?" Caroline asked, her eyes narrowing slightly before she shook it off and sighed. "You know what, doesn't matter. It's now why I'm here."

"And why are you here?" Bonnie pushed Caroline to get to the point of her visit. The young witch had just wanted to return home and get some sleep.

Kidnapping an Original vampire was rather tiring.

"I just want to make sure that you are alright and whatever Elena, Stefan and Damon did didn't hurt you," Caroline said and gave Bonnie a friendly. "What they did was completely stupid and unnecessary but you know how they get," she added with a slight laugh.

"I'm fine, I'm not the one who nearly got their heart ripped out," Bonnie shrugged carelessly.

"Served Stefan right for taking part in the idiotic plan in the first place," Caroline responded with a slight eye roll. "I just want you to know that I had no part in that and if I knew what Elena was planning I would have stopped them."

"So you are here to apologise on their behalf?"

"Of course not, I'm here because I want to be here," she replied.

"Then please get to the point of your visit, I'm tired," Bonnie pushed.

Caroline let out a sigh and took a step closer to Bonnie. "I'm here because I want you to know that no matter what you do, no matter how terrible and awful, I will always love you and consider you my best friend and when you need me I will be here for you."

Caroline so desperately wanted to tell Bonnie what Mikael was truly like and what he had done but she knew Bonnie wouldn't believe her and she didn't want to anger her when she believed she was making progress to get her old Bonnie back.

She gave Bonnie a smile and a hug –neither of which she returned- before leaving Bonnie alone on her porch.


	12. Threats

Bonnie staggered inside after she watched Caroline disappear into the night. She called out for her dad –her voice cracking- but got no answer. She thought after the attack he’d be more inclined to stay home but of course she was wrong. He threw himself back into his work and basically neglected all that was her.

It was just another usual night in the Bennett household.

But tonight that didn’t bother Bonnie at all. She didn’t want her father to be around as she fell back against the front door, sliding down until she was seated on the floor. A croaked sob escaped from her as she placed her head on her knees. She didn’t know why she was crying and the more she wiped away her tears the more they fell.

Bonnie heard heavy footsteps coming towards her. She knew it was Mikael.

She felt him crouch down in front of her, his hands gently curled around her wrists and pulled them away from her face. Bonnie avoided his gaze, ashamed of her tears but two fingers underneath her chin tilted her face up so she could meet his eyes.

“I don’t know why I’m crying,” she muttered weakly.

“You’re overwhelmed is all,” he told her and his other hand came up to wipe her damp cheeks. “I fear I may have had you do too much too quickly.”

His hands to hers and he gently pulled her to her feet. “Why am I doing this?” she whispered and wiped her sleeve covered hand across her eyes.  “She’s my friend.”

“Was,” Mikael corrected her and pulled her hands away from her face. “She was your friend but that ceased the moment she became a vampire. Now, it’s only a matter of time because her humanity and everything you once knew about her disappears and leaves nothing but a monster in its place.”

She sniffled and looked down at her feet.

“Better to end it all now then to let your friend become the monster she’s meant to be.”

Mikael soothed her hair back from her face and pulled her to his chest. One arm was securely wrapped around her while his other hand rested on her head, gently stroking her hair. “Perhaps you could use a bit of a break from our plans. I can handle Kol on my own.”

He felt her head shake against his chest and a hoarse ‘no’ left her lips. “It’s just that I grew up with Tyler and Caroline and I’m betraying their friendship but I know that I have to do this.”

“It will get easier,” he told her with a gentle voice, trying to comfort her. He needed her more than anything right now, she was the only one who could finish this and he couldn’t risk losing her before the next full moon. “You can’t expect things to fall into place so soon.”

“I don’t even know what I want anymore,” she confessed into his chest and held him tight for comfort.

Bonnie was beginning to feel detached from everything - like she was having an out of body experience and watching herself as an outsider.

“I know what you’re feeling,” he soothed her. “And it’s natural. This is overwhelming for you. I never expected you to adjust to all this so quickly.”

“I just wish it wasn’t me that had to do this. Why couldn’t it have been someone else?” the question was more of a rhetorical one but Mikael gave her an answer anyway.

“It’s fitting for it to be you,” he said. “It was your ancestor that tried to stop Esther and I from creating this curse.”

Bonnie let out a light scoff. “So I have to clean up your mess?”

“Esther would do it if she could but truthfully, the Spirits felt that you were the best option for this task.”

“The Spirits are hypocritical idiots set in their ways.”

Mikael smirked and placed a kiss to her forehead. “I couldn’t agree more, darling.” He wrapped her back up in his arms. “It’ll all be over soon. You just need to persevere until then.”

xxx

Elena was outside the boarding house, everyone was inside trying to devise a way to separate Bonnie from Mikael so they could take the older vampire out. The Originals wanted to go straight for the kill to get their brother back unharmed, save for Klaus which more than surprised Elena.

“You understand that this is all your fault, right?” Rebekah said from behind her as she came outside. “You, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb had to take things into your own hands without knowing the full situation and as usual you only made the matter worse.”

Elena let out an annoyed sigh. It’s not like she wasn’t already aware of the mistake she had made by trying to contain Bonnie down in the cellar to keep her away from Mikael. “Is there any reason you’re out here other than to tell me what I already know?”

All mocking was gone from Rebekah’s face and Elena could see the rage in her blue eyes.

“I’m out here to give you a fair warning, Elena,” she said and stepped closer to the doppelganger. “If anything happens to my brother because you pissed off my father and his out of control witch, guess where my first stop will be?”

Elena nearly rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you’ll kill me.”

 Rebekah smirked. “I’ll kill Jeremy, sweetheart. I swear I will kill him and I will make you watch as I tear him limb from limb.”

Elena narrowed her eyes at the Original. “Don’t you dare threaten my brother,” she sneered.

Rebekah scoffed. “Oh, I just did. And don’t act all high and mighty with me, Elena, you’re the reason my brother is in this situation so I’ll only be returning the favour if anything happens to him.”

“Back of, Rebekah,” Caroline said to the other blonde as she stepped outside. “We all have someone we love at risk and if we don’t start working together and cutting out the threats, all of us are going to die.”

The Original rolled her eyes before shouldering pass Caroline and walked back inside.

“Come on,” Caroline held out her hand to Elena. “Let’s go for a walk.”

“You were right,” Elena said to Caroline as the two of them walked through the front of the Salvatore’s place and towards the woods. “I completely screwed up with what I did,” her voice cracked a little as tears prickled her eyes. “And what’s worse is that at first it wasn’t Bonnie being in danger that had me panicked but Stefan and Damon’s life and what would happen to them,” she admitted to Caroline.

“I want to help Bonnie, I really do,” she sniffled. “I just don’t know how.”

“I know you want to help her, ‘Lena,” Caroline said softly. “And that’s why I’m going to ask you to leave all this alone and leave it to me and Klaus to deal with.”

Elena stopped walking. “Klaus?” She knew Caroline and Klaus had some little alliance going on but she didn’t understand all the effort he was putting in to help Bonnie. The last time they were in a room together he used Tyler (and herself) as bait for Bonnie to find a way to make his hybrids. “Why does he care so much about what happens to her? I mean clearly he’s just looking to save himself.”

Caroline sighed and faced Elena. “I don’t know the full story and I didn’t want to ask questions,” she started and Elena gave her a look. “Okay, I did want to but I didn’t but I do believe he sincerely wants to help her. He had a rough childhood with Mikael as I’m sure you’re aware of.”

Elena nodded, recalling what Rebekah had told her about when her family were human.

“Don’t get me wrong, I know he wants to save his own ass too but I think this thing with Mikael is hitting close to home with him and maybe he doesn’t want Mikael to destroy anyone the way he was.”

“But he’s perfectly fine with destroying people himself?” Elena let out a scoff and Caroline shrugged.

“I’m not saying he’s not messed up. He is. He’s the most messed up, twisted, so far gone person in this universe and he knows that and he clearly blames Mikael for it. Daddy issues at its finest, if you will.”

Elena let out a sigh and the two of them started walking again. “I just don’t trust him and I don’t trust Bonnie’s life in his hands.”

“Believe me, neither do I,” Caroline agreed whole heartedly. “But you can trust me and trust that I would never do anything to put Bonnie in more harm than she already is so for the love of all that is good, keep the Salvatore’s on a leash,” she said with a light voice and playfully nudged Elena with her elbow. “Everything is going to work out,” she reassured the brunette and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “We are going to save Bonnie from the vampire daddy madman and continue on our senior year without a care in the world.”

xxx

Bonnie followed Mikael down the stairs and into the basement of the abandoned witch house where they had taken Kol the previous night.

“Is it really safe to keep him here?” she asked as she followed him further into the basement.

“The spirits of the witches will keep out any unwanted guests so no need to worry,” he told her and stepped aside so she could enter the room first and the first thing she saw was Kol tied to a chair bounded with both rope and chains. Bonnie hadn’t been there for the whole thing, she and Mikael went their separate ways once they got Kol to the house but she knew that the ropes were soaked in vervain along with an dose of vervain every now and then to keep him too weak to fight or break free from his bounds.

There was also a circle of what looked like salt about two metres diameter around him.

“What’s with the uh… salt?” she asked.

“If by any chance he gets free, the salt will keep him contained in the circle,” he explained to her and began to walk towards his son who was now awake.

“Resorting to kidnapping now, father?” he had a mocking smile on his face as he eyed the two of them. “And keeping me in the most obvious place possible? I think you’re beginning to slip up.”

“You’re siblings are welcome to try and get to you in here, I wish them all the luck but surely you know the witches won’t allow them inside,” Mikael countered and stood directly in front of Kol who just gave his father a sarcastic look.

“Of course they let you in; you’re their knight in shining vampire blood. You’re as much as an abomination as we are, killing your own kind – hunting your own family!” Kol spat at his father and strained against his chains. “You did this to us, father,” Kol said when he settled back in the chair when he realised that fighting the bounds was useless and just wasted his strength. “You turned us into what we are today. You are to blame. The blood of all those innocents we’ve slaughtered,” Kol smirked. “It’s all on yours and darling mother’s hands.”

Mikael was completely unfazed by Kol’s words, if anything Bonnie noted that he looked somewhat bored.

“Though I have to commend you, turning the town’s pet witch against her own. Very clever,” his eyes settled on her. “You know whatever he’s telling you is a load of bullshit, right?”

Bonnie let out a laugh. “Yeah, as if I didn’t see that coming.”

“I heard this whole thing was started because your father got attacked by a vampire, am I right?” he questioned her. “Bit of a coincidence that it happened right after daddy dearest here wanted your help to wipe out the entire vampire species, don’t you think?”

“Bit of a cliché tactic, don’t you think?” she retorted. As if she couldn’t see him trying to talk her to turn against Mikael.

“Cliché but a classic,” he winked her way. “Kind of hoped you were weak enough to fall for it since it worked for the old man over there.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes and checked the time on her phone. “I got to get to school,” she told Mikael and slid her phone back into her pocket. “I’ll meet you back here this afternoon.”

“Perhaps you could miss this day, we still have much to prepare,” Mikael turned to face her. “And it may not be the best idea to be around those…friends of yours.”

Kol let out a chuckle. “Even evil teenaged witches need their education, father.” Kol could see right through him. He was desperate to keep Bonnie by his side and away from any outside influence. The current timing was too delicate and without her his plans would never work. “And socialising with their own age group is important too. They can’t spend their time in an abandoned basement with a man old enough to be her great, great – and many more greats- father and a vampire who wants to tear her pretty little throat out.”

Kol pouted when the both of them ignored him.

“If I miss another day my dad might bring back the boarding school threats,” she said to him with an apologetic smile.

“Enjoy your day, darling, learn heaps,” Kol mocked with a smirk. “I’m sure father will have a pop quiz waiting for you when you get back. Question number one: how stupid do you have to be to not see what’s right in front of you?”

“You know, you’re not exactly in any position to be sarcastic.”

Kol shrugged the best that he could through his bounds. “Ah, but with being physically powerless and what not right now, my sarcasm and wit is all that I have.”

“You know, I thought it’d be Klaus I’d enjoy watching die the most but now I think it’ll be you.”

“If you even get that far, that is.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” she folded her arms over her chest.

“You do realise the moment my sister lays eyes on you,” he paused and a smirk crossed his face. “Well, let’s just say you’ll be begging for death.”

“I took down Klaus within a matter of seconds without even breaking a sweat,” she told him, almost smug. “I think I can handle Rebekah.”

“Whatever you say, dear,” Kol got as comfortable as he could in the chair but it didn’t last long when the searing pain spread through his body and the sound of his bones snapping filled the room alongside his screams, a mix of surprise and pain.

She felt Mikael’s hand on her shoulder and she eased up on her assault. “Get to school. I will see you back here later,” he said and gave her an affectionate kiss to the forehead.

“Aw, how sweet,” Kol pretended to gush.

Bonnie took satisfaction in hearing him out of breath and his voice hoarse.  She gave Mikael a smile and turned and headed towards the stairs.

“You know, father, I think you should be aware that the laws of courting have changed nowadays,” she heard Kol taunt Mikael as she headed up the stairs. She grinned when what followed sounded like a punch to the face.

xxx

Bonnie let out a groan when she caught sight of Klaus when she walked out of the witch house.

“What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?” she groaned and walked straight passed him without sparing him a single glance.

“Stop trying to wipe out the entire vampire species, give me back my brother, there are a number of things really,” he fell into step next to her.

“Then I guess we’re both out of luck,” she said and kept her eyes straight ahead. “I’m surprised you aren’t at least trying to get inside, try to bargain with the spirits to let you in.”

“My brother can handle himself and whatever Mikael throws at him,” Klaus shrugged.

“Unless it’s the White Oak Stake,” she quipped.

“As long as we keep our end of the deal, Kol will be fine.”

“Wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Bonnie muttered. “If I had to spend all day with him, I’d certainly want to stake him.”

Klaus chuckled. “You and just about every other person who has met him, love.”

Bonnie abruptly stopped walking and looked Klaus dead in the eye when he did the same. “I am potentially going to kill your brother and you know that so why are you making jokes?”

She couldn’t understand why he wasn’t the least bit angry with what had happened. She had kidnapped his brother for crying out loud. He didn’t even look fazed by it.

He took a step closer to her and Bonnie made a point to stand her grand and not move away. “I told you my brother can handle himself.”

Bonnie arched a brow at the hybrid. “When he’s tied to a chair with chains and vervain soaked rope and surrounded by a circle of salt? Even if he spent the entire time running his mouth, he looked pretty vulnerable down there if you ask me and completely at our mercy.”

“What is this really about, Bonnie?” Klaus questioned her. “I have a hard time believing that all this has been fuelled by a simple vampire attack on your father.”

Bonnie let out a scoff. “A simple vampire attack? My father nearly died! Nothing about that is simple.”

“I know all about your history here, Bonnie,” he told her. “I know what happened to your grandmother because of Damon Salvatore’s obsession with Katerina but this is what sets you off?”

“I’m tired of losing everyone I love to vampires and nearly losing my father – the only family I have left – was the final straw. I can’t do it anymore. I shouldn’t have been helping them in the first place. I’m a supposed to be a Servant of Nature but instead I’m a magical fix it for vampire problems,” she paused and ran a hand through her hair. “It was only because of my friendship with Elena that I helped them and all that caused more trouble than it was worth.”

Klaus tentatively reached out and placed his hand on her arm, relieved he she didn’t automatically smack his hand away. “I understand what you are saying, Bonnie, I know you may not think I do but I do.” Her eyes finally met his and Klaus hoped that he was getting through to her. “And I can help you fix all that. All you have to do is walk away from Mikael and let me help you.”

“I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not working,” she said and took a step back from him.

“I’m not trying to do anything, I’m just telling you the truth,” he replied. “And you know that. There are other ways to break free of vampires without having to kill them all. All you have to do is walk away.”

A humourless laugh escaped her. “It’s never that simple.”

“How do you know? You’ve never tried.” Her eyes snapped back to his. “You could have walked away at any moment and left them to fend for themselves but you didn’t because that’s not you. You are the rarest type of person, Bonnie, there are not many like you out there that are prepared to give everything they have but believe me if you go through with this, you will have nothing left. Your friends will be gone and so will you. Erasing an entire species will not be easy on your soul - if you even have one afterwards.”

Or if she even survives it which seems doubtful. One just doesn’t walk away from something like that.

“And you suddenly care about the well-being of my soul?” she rose a brow at the hybrid. “You just want me over on your side. That’s all any of you want from me. That’s all I’m worth to you.”

Klaus shook his head. “That isn’t true – at least not for me,” he said, his hands going to her shoulders. “I see your true value, Bonnie, and it goes beyond anything magical. Believe me, all you are to Mikael is a tool - a means to an end.”

“That’s not true,” she replied and pushed his hands off her shoulders. “He cares about me. He wants me to slow this whole thing down so I don’t wear myself out unlike the rest of you who just take and take without so much as a thank you.”

“Allow me one evening with you,” he said and Bonnie nearly choked on her own saliva.

“Excuse me?”

He’s insane to think he’s spend a night with him.

“Allow me one evening to show you what I can do for you. I am nothing like the Salvatore’s, I know how to treat a powerful witch with respect,” he explained.

“You want me to believe that after I saw Greta?”

“Greta was with me on her own free will, the same with Maddox. Those two sought me out. Our arrangement was mutually beneficial. They wanted power, I wanted my curse broken,” he told her.

“So basically you just want to trade places with Mikael. I have no interest in being a pet witch, Klaus.”

She made a move to walk away but Klaus wrapped his arm around her elbow to stop her. “Not my pet, Bonnie, my equal,” he said. “You deserve better than what this town throws at you and I can give you better.”

Bonnie let out a laugh. “Just stop. It’s not working. Nothing you say is going to help you or stop me because I know that your main objective is to save your own ass, not to help me.”

“I don’t deny that but I do want to help you, Bonnie,” he blocked her from walking away. “You do not know Mikael or what he is capable of.”

“I think I have a fair idea,” she pushed past him and continued walking through the woods towards where she had parked her car with Klaus still hot on her heels.

“Believe me, love, you don’t.”

When she ignored him, he made a grab for her arm to turn her back around to face him.

“Would you please stop manhandling me?” Bonnie growled and ripped her arm out of his grip again. She glared up at him but he wasn’t fixated on her but rather what was hanging from her neck.

“Why are you wearing my mother’s necklace?” he questioned her and his fiery gaze met hers.

“Your father gave it to me,” she smirked at him.

Klaus reached out for the necklace with all intentions of ripping it from her neck and crushing it under his boot but before he could even make contact with it he fell to his knees with an agonising howl.

“Leave her be, Niklaus,” a voice that was not Bonnie’s spoke but it was a voice that was very familiar to his ears.

“Esther,” he gritted out and slowly got back up to his feet when she stopped her assault on his brain. “What have you done?”

“That is none of your concern, son,” she spoke in that motherly tone that did nothing but infuriate him after everything she had done.

“It bloody well is my concern when it’s my life you are threatening to end,” he growled. “Why are you using her to do your dirty work?” he questioned and clenched his fists at his side.

“Convenience,” she answered. “It’s regrettable but for the greater good.”

 “Again, this is not your concern, my son. Just leave the witch be or we will have to make this much harder and I don’t want to do that. I don’t want to harm my children but you have all left me with no other choice.”

“Don’t you ever touch me again or you will seriously regret it,” Bonnie’s voice returned, seemingly unaware that his mother had just temporarily overtaken her body. “And don’t be so concerned with the necklace; it was just a gift from Mikael.”

He still wouldn’t have believed her even if he didn’t just see his mother possess her. His father does not give ‘gifts’ unless it’s a sword through the heart.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me I need to get to school,” she eyed him once more before walking towards her car, overcome with relief when he didn’t follow her.

xxx

Caroline Forbes stood in a quiet corner of the busy school hallway and listened carefully to what the hybrid was saying to her.

“So it’s the necklace?” she asked, not really catching on to what he was saying. “She did have it on last night when I went over but I don’t get what you mean by it’s controlling her.”

“It’s not controlling her,” Klaus replied. “It’s influencing her. When her mind and conscious strays from Mikael’s plans the necklace will pull her back.”

“How is that possible, it’s just a necklace?”

“No, it’s her power source,” he told her. “The Spirits have put their magic into it for her to use without consequences but it also gives them a direct link to her mind as long as she wears it.”

Caroline bit down on her lip as she tried to process the new information. “So what you’re saying is that Bonnie isn’t really Bonnie?”

“It’s not quite that simple but in a way, yes,” he answered her. “The Spirits could not influence her this strongly if she didn’t already have some sort of desire to do this, even if it’s just a small speck.”

“But they intensify it,” Caroline added.

“Mikael and the Spirits are working hand in hand and Bonnie is their weapon of choice so we need to take her away from them and get her out of the Spirits influence.”

“We get the necklace off her,” the blonde finished.

“I’ve already tried,” he told her. “And let’s just say it didn’t go well.”

“What happened?” she asked slowly.

“Well, after one of the Spirits completely took her over mind and body... “

“It possessed her!?” she almost shouted into her phone. “Is she okay?”

“She’ll be fine, as far as I could tell she didn’t even realise it happened,” he said.

 “How are we going to get the necklace from her if a Spirit is going to possess her anytime someone reaches for it?” Caroline questioned the hybrid while running a hand over her forehead.

“I will figure out a plan, you just keep your eye on Bonnie when she gets to the school,” he said and abruptly ended their conversation.

“Rude,” Caroline muttered to herself before pocketing her phone.

Caroline let out a heavy sigh and leant back on the row of lockers behind her. This was all getting way too much and whatever they tried to do just pushed Bonnie further and further away from her. Caroline was losing her best friend. Bonnie had always been there whenever Caroline needed her, Caroline couldn’t live without her.

xxx

Due to her little encounter with Klaus, Bonnie was late getting to school and very few people lingered around the front of the school as she parked her car and Stefan Salvatore happened to be one of them and he was coming towards her.

Bonnie was tempted to just drive off but she wasn’t going to let vampires take yet another thing away from her.

“What can I help you with, Stefan?” she asked as she got out of her car and walked straight passed him. No use ignoring him.

“I’m actually surprised you even showed up today,” he said and kept up with her. “I thought after taking Kol you’d go into hiding or something.”

“Why would I hide? I know you won’t do anything because if you do, Kol’s dead and when he dies so do you,” she responded and walked through the front doors to the school. “And I know how much you and Damon care about your own asses. Oh, and Elena’s of course. How could I have forgotten Elena?”

Thankfully her classroom was near the front of the school so she arrived fairly quickly and cut Stefan off just as he was about to speak again.

“There is nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind,” she said to him. “So if I were you, I’d go out and enjoy what little time you have left.”

“Mind telling me how much time that is exactly?”

Bonnie smiled at the vampire she once considered her friend. “Nice try, Stefan,” she patted him on the shoulder before she brushed passed him and continued her way to her class.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that some of you will probably find a Mikael/Bonnie pairing weird but it's not going to be much of a romance between those two.
> 
> The idea for this story came from a video that I made for someone on YouTube about Bonnie and Mikael (you can watch it if you like, my username is ToriLee207), the only difference with this one is that I am adding one of the Original brothers to the mix. I've yet to decide which one so there is a poll on my profile where you can vote for the one you want.
> 
> This fic is going to be AU and while I was following episode 3x06 for this chapter, I did change some stuff because if I kept everything the same then you may as well go watch the actual episode lol.
> 
> I know this one was a little rushed in some place but the next chapter will be much better, I promise!
> 
> And just in case some of you may find it strange that Mikael knows about Bonnie, I think Mikael is the type of person that just knows things. He knew that Elena was the doppelganger when she was a baby so he now also knows about Bonnie =D
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
